Baby Magic
by Juniper11
Summary: Sakura's relationship with Bruce and Clark takes a sharp turn when an infant enters their lives.
1. The Incident

**The Incident**

 **Chapter Summary: What's THAT supposed to mean?**

* * *

"Oops."

Batman, Sakura, and Superman stared at Zatanna incredulously. In her arms, she held a tiny infant. That infant had not been there thirty seconds ago. It had appeared seemingly out of thin air. With a glance, Sakura didn't know whether or not it was a boy or a girl, but either way, it appeared to be a cute kid. Its tuff of hair was dark and its cheeks were round and pinchable. If Sakura hadn't been worried about exactly what that 'oops' meant she would have been tempted to grab the tyke and cuddle him to her bosom.

Then again…

"Oops?" Batman growled. "What does that mean Zatanna?"

* * *

 **a/n: chapters will be short, but fairly frequent unless otherwise noted.  
**


	2. Villian

**Villain**

 **Chapter Summary: Clark didn't like seeing Sakura upset.**

* * *

Superman glanced at Sakura who was steadily getting closer to Zatanna. She didn't appear seconds away from killing Zatanna, but rather she seemed entranced with the baby. The child was sleeping, but the second Sakura got close enough to touch the baby's eyes opened. Superman saw the second Sakura's heart turned into a puddle of motherly love.

The baby's eyes were a beautiful emerald green. For some reason, they reminded him of Sakura's eyes. Before he could stop her Sakura had the child in her arms and turned and looked at him expectantly. "Can we keep-"

Superman felt his eyes grow large and his heart pound at the question that was coming.

"No." Superman turned his head and looked at Batman relieved. He hated being the bad guy in Sakura's eyes.


	3. Puppy

**Puppy**

 **Chapter Summary: Would you do it for a Scooby Snack?**

* * *

Batman pointedly ignored the wounded look in Sakura's eyes. Her bottom lip wobbled as she looked from him to the child and back again with soulful eyes as if that would change his mind. It didn't and he would never admit that perhaps for three seconds he wavered.

"But-" Sakura began only to be interrupted.

"It is a child, Sakura, not a puppy. We can't just keep it."

Thirty seconds later and Batman was narrowing his eyes at Sakura, who looked at him innocently. Superman snorted and Zatanna giggled.

Sakura had used genjutsu on the three of them to make them see a puppy instead of a child.

"Now can we keep it?"

Batman sighed and looked at Superman for help only to find none. So he decided to ignore them both and figure how to fix the mess they were in.


	4. The Answer

**The Answer**

 **Chapter Summary: The unorthodox answer.**

* * *

"How did this happen, Zatanna?"

The magician squirmed under Batman's perusal for a second or two before Batman's visage made her freeze and clear her throat.

"Well, as I told the three of you before certain dealings with magic aren't precise. The answer may not be something easily explainable at first." Zatanna _had_ thrown in a disclaimer, but they had thought that the benefits outweighed the risk. Perhaps, Batman noted, they had miscalculated. "We supposed that with three of the greatest minds on Earth could come up with the answer of how to keep Darkseid away from here forever with just a touch of magic. Well, this little guy is the answer."


	5. Savior

**Savior**

 **Chapter Summary: He could save them all... That was good enough for Sakura.**

* * *

"It's a boy?" Sakura, still on her baby high, cooed down at the infant. Zatanna moved to her side to look at the baby as well. They ignored the two men who continued to look at them slightly aghast at the turn of events that were rapidly getting beyond their control. "How do you know?"

Zatanna shrugged. "I just do." Sakura decided to take her at her word.

"Zatanna?" Sakura murmured bringing the magician's attention to her. "Do you think it is possible that this child will one day defeat Darkseid for good?"

Zatanna paused and looked down at the infant for a second and then nodded slowly. "Yes, it is very possible."

Sakura turned and looked at Superman and Batman a slow smile forming on her lips.

"Then we keep him."


	6. Enough

**Enough**

* * *

"We don't know for certain that this child can defeat Darkseid, Copy Ninja." Superman reasoned in an effort to stop the madness.

Sakura blinked like she always did when someone called her by that name. She had taken it when she arrived in this world for several reasons. The most important being that if there was some way that her team made it to this world they would find her just because she was using it. It would be a loud cry of, 'Here I am!' and 'Come find me'. However, Team Seven had never come.

In time, Sakura became fine with that because she now had a new team. She had Superman and Batman. And while there were others in the League they were more than enough.


	7. Foiled Escape

**Foiled Escape**

* * *

Superman watched as Sakura refocused her gaze on him. She became lost sometimes like her body was here with them, but her mind was elsewhere. He hated those moments because the second she came back she looked almost disappointed to find herself with them. He had never told her how much that bothered him. He didn't really think she'd care to know. Besides, it was his problem. He'd deal with it.

"You're right Superman. We don't know for certain that the child can defeat Darkseid, but we also don't for certain that he can't. Besides, we can't have Zatanna zap him away. It's too late for that."

"Actually-" Zatanna began and Sakura leveled her with a cold look. "Actually," Zatanna began again, "I'm going to leave and let you guys decide what you're going to do."

"No," Batman said halting Zatanna's retreat. "Tell us what you were going to say."


	8. Mine Now

**Mine Now**

* * *

The dark haired magician sighed sensing her doom at the hands of the Copy Ninja. Discreetly she began to slowly move away from her. "I can make the child go away. He was born of magic and since he is still small he has very little power. Because of this, I can send him back to where he came from."

"Where did he come from?" Superman was horrified at the fact that Zatanna had stolen someone's child. He was seconds away from demanding the boy be sent back immediately, but Zatanna's answer nearly knocked him to his knees.

Zatanna's eyes grew wide. "You mean you don't know?"

"Zatanna, if I knew then I wouldn't have asked," Superman said with exaggerated patience.

"He came from the three of you."

Superman looked at Sakura who shrugged off Zatanna's answer with a, "You're definitely not talking me out of keeping him, now." And with that, she swept out of the meeting room of the Watchtower with the child in her arms.


	9. No Exchanges

**No Exchanges**

* * *

Batman and Superman stared at Sakura's retreating form for a second before rounding on Zatanna. They surrounded her unintentionally appearing threatening. It was no wonder that their enemies hated when the two paired up. Batman said, "This isn't what we asked for. Not to mention it only takes two people to make a child."

"It takes three to make a magical one and technically you did ask for it. Magic isn't an exact science." Batman snorted. "You expected to come to me after Darkseid's latest attempt to take over the world and figure out a way to keep him from destroying so many lives. To keep him _off_ Earth. You thought the answer would show up on a piece of paper or some ludicrous stuff like that, but that's not how it works. You wanted me to magically conjure the best possible answer and I did that. Now you've got a kid."

Superman countered, "That doesn't make sense. I'm weak against magic. How can my son be born of it? How can it not affect him adversely?"

"Genetics are a funny thing. Maybe he didn't get that from you. Maybe he got the Copy Ninja's resistance to it. Maybe he'll have a strong mind like Batman. Or maybe he got nothing from you at all. I don't know. That really isn't my area of expertise. By the way, you should be careful with him. It is possible for him to accidentally hurt you."

Batman and Superman exchanged a long uncomfortable look before they came to a decision.

"How do we send the child back, Zatanna?"

"Actually, Batman at this point I won't be able to."

"Why not?" The Dark Knight growled.

"Because all three of you have to want him gone for that to be possible."

Superman swore and Batman wholeheartedly seconded his sentiments.


	10. Countermeasures

**Countermeasures**

* * *

Sakura was seconds away from leaving the Watchtower when Superman and Batman showed up. It had taken them longer than she expected which was a good thing. She was certain they would be hot on her heels ready to argue her down about not keeping the baby or rather _their_ baby.

She understood why Batman didn't want a child. He already had Dick and he knew that he was uncomfortable with the fact that he had embroiled him in this lifestyle. However, Sakura saw no problems with it. Dick was smart, strong, and capable and if Bruce couldn't see that then he was just being an overprotective Dad.

And all of that didn't mean he didn't love kids. So there was just no way she was going to allow their son to be 'sent back to where he came'. And if Superman and Batman thought she was going to allow such foolishness then they were about to fight a losing battle. She had already implemented the first steps of _the plan._

It was just too bad that her plan went sideways.


	11. Petulant

**Petulant**

* * *

Superman glanced at Batman to see whether or not he had taken note of Sakura's posture. She was gearing up for a fight. He was almost certain that if she didn't have a baby in her arms she would be pulling out her gloves and putting them on. Batman nodded imperceptibly letting him know that he understood.

By unspoken agreement, they all ended up in the Batcave. Superman had flown there and Bruce took Sakura and the baby in the Batmobile. Superman admittedly was a little nervous about that because he'd seen Batman drive the streets of Gotham before and scary was a mild word to use when describing it. And for the first time since he had known her, Sakura had refused to fly in his arms.

He was feeling some kind of way about that.


	12. Check

**Check**

* * *

"Sakura," Clark reasoned after changing out of his Superman uniform and into some comfortable clothes Bruce lent him. "Keeping this child is a bad idea."

"So you're saying we should kill him," Sakura said sharply drawing a gasp from him. Sakura marched toward Clark. It irritated him that he saw Bruce's lips twitch when he involuntarily began to back up. The action startled him long enough for Sakura to place the boy in his arms.

"He's alive Clark. He's a person. You told me we don't kill people-especially innocents. And what's more innocent than a baby?" Her voice softened at her last few words, but before he could react to it the baby's tiny features began to contort in what Clark thought was misplaced anger. Sakura sighed and moved to Batman's computer and called to Alfred. Batman had noted her actions and moved a little too slowly to stop her.

"Alfred, did you get those things I asked you for?"

"Yes, Miss Sakura. Shall I prepare a bottle for the baby?"

"Yes, please."

"I will be down shortly, Miss."

It was then that Clark could see on Bruce's face that they had lost this battle in its entirety. If Alfred knew about the baby, with his obsession for another generation of Waynes…


	13. The Young Master

**The Young Master**

* * *

When Alfred came downstairs and plucked the hungry infant out of Sakura's arms she didn't fight him on it. She had just taken him from Clark's moments before and had only managed to calm the boy marginally. Instead, she smiled at Bruce and Clark like she had won a World War single handed which wasn't true at all. Alfred won it for her.

Clark would have continued to try and fight it if Alfred hadn't paused on his way upstairs and said, "I do believe Young Master Wayne needs a name. It would be good to have one picked out by the time the three of you are finished arguing."

Clark's mind stuttered to a halt and all he could mutter was, " _Wayne_?"


	14. Battle Ready

**Battle Ready**

* * *

They were friends. Their relationship had always been nothing but platonic. And yet, Bruce thought with irony, now they had a child together.

It would be one thing if it were Sakura and Clark's child. It would be another if it were Sakura's and his. But belonging to the three of them? He was definitely going to run some tests to verify that information because it was possible that they would kill each other over this.

Alfred disappeared without responding to Clark's words. Bruce focused his eyes on Clark and knew the first fight was seconds away from occurring. So he mentally prepared himself for the battle.


	15. And Mate

**& Mate**

* * *

"What's wrong with Kent?" Sakura's eyes grew wide at the question and she glanced at Bruce who had arched a brow.

"What's wrong with Wayne?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. They always had to fight about something. Sometimes she thought they argued for the fun of it. This, though, wasn't one of those times. She could tell by the expression on their faces. Sakura knew she needed to break it up before it got bad.

"What's wrong with Haruno?" Sakura threw out there and drew eyes of both men to her. Sakura smiled. "He is my son, too."

"Sakura, we need Zatanna to-"

"Clark," Sakura said sternly. "That is not an option and I don't believe Ma Kent would like the words you're saying."

Clark looked properly horrified as Sakura intended. "Sakura, tell me you didn't tell Ma." Sakura blinked her eyes rapidly and looked at him vapidly as if she didn't understand a word he was saying. Clark turned to Bruce and said, " _This_ is why you don't make coworkers your friend."

Sakura grinned.


	16. Compromise

**Compromise**

* * *

Sakura wasn't completely certain that she had knocked both Clark and Bruce out of their funk about the last name of their baby so she continued.

"So how about we compromise. It would just be silly for him to have all three last names so why don't we just call him Harente?" Both men regarded her dubiously. "Come on. I know you get it. The Har from Haruno the Ent from Kent and the E from Wayne. It's a perfect solution."

Bruce turned to Clark and Clark turned to Bruce.

Clark said, "You know, Wayne isn't such a bad name."

Bruce shook his head. "No. No. Kent is fine."

Inwardly, Sakura celebrated.


	17. Names

**Names**

* * *

"So what are we going to name him?" Sakura looked back and forth between her closest friends while they pondered this. It wasn't something they could put off. Alfred would be expecting an answer as soon as they went to fetch the baby. The last name issue had temporarily been shelved but his first name was something even she wanted to know immediately.

Sakura found herself making the first suggestion. She made it seriously which unbeknownst to her Bruce and Clark took serious offense to. "We could name him Sasuke."

Simultaneously they turned to her and said, "Hell no."

Sakura's heart lurched for various reasons. She was certain that it was the first time they had agreed on anything so quickly. And she had no idea why they were so vehement against her suggestion.


	18. Kent and Wayne

**Kent & Wayne**

* * *

Names were vetoed in rapid succession. The child wasn't going to be named after anyone's dead father. So Thomas, Jonathan, and Kizashi were out.

Sakura adamantly refused against there being any juniors so the suggestions of Clark and Bruce were shot down as well. And Bruce and Clark refused her suggestion of Sasuke for the second time only more vehemently.

After thirty minutes of getting nowhere, Sakura thought she stumbled upon a compromise. Something that would make both Clark and Bruce happy and settle the last name problem as well.

"Clark, Bruce I've got it."

Two sets of eyes watched her warily and Sakura frowned knowing they were certain she was going to say something that they should be suspicious of.

"His name is Kenton. Kenton Wayne."

* * *

 **a/n:lol**


	19. Race

**Race**

* * *

Clark felt himself starting to smile and saw an answering one on Sakura's face. It was an idea that Clark was surprised that he hadn't come up with first. Hiding in plain sight was something that was the norm for him. Why not broadcast to the world that he had two fathers and watch the world ignore it?

They both turned to look at Bruce. His face was inscrutable and his heartbeat was steady not giving Clark the slightest clue as to what he was thinking. It was one of the things he liked and disliked about Bruce.

After a while Bruce said, "I suppose that is acceptable, but I can't help but wonder," Bruce looked at Sakura with a critical eye, "what is his middle name supposed to be?"

Clark swung his head to Sakura who was halfway up the stairs by that time. She called behind her, "I'll just inform Alfred of the Young Master's name."

Bruce yelled at Clark, "Go now!"

Clark didn't even think. He moved making it to Alfred before Sakura and informed him of the child's name. He did smile when he heard her amused laughter when he zipped past her.

He realized then that Sakura would probably be more of a handful now than Kenton. The thought, for some reason, made his smile wider.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, this is the point where I tell you that there will be a lot of OOCness and as far as which DC universe that is the setting…well…I'm going to do a lot of mix and matching.**


	20. Good Taste

**Good Taste**

* * *

Kenton Yuudai Wayne. His middle name meant great hero, but Sakura would never tell him that. She didn't want to place a burden on his shoulders. She had no doubt that given who his fathers were he would feel that weight anyway.

Sakura stood over Kenton watching wordlessly as he slept only to be joined by Alfred soon after. Sakura smiled at him. "How did you manage to put all this together so quickly Alfred?" He had managed to make a nursery for her son in a very short amount of time and she would be forever grateful for that.

Alfred merely raised a brow at her and Sakura sighed because Alfred was her hero. If he were a few years younger or if she were a few years older she'd marry him. Sakura told him so and he replied, "That is because you have excellent taste Miss Sakura."

Sakura smiled.


	21. Indecision

**Indecision**

* * *

"What are we going to do, Bruce?" Bruce merely raised a brow letting him know that he knew exactly what they were going to do. Bruce had followed Sakura and Clark out of the BatCave after they both made their mad dash to Alfred. After Clark and Sakura decided on the middle name Bruce was joined by Clark in his study. "Bruce, we let Sakura talk us into a lot of things, but this time, we have to put our foot down."

"She's involved Alfred-and your mother. There's no way out of this. Sakura has said check and mate. Deal with it." Clark ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Why are you having second thoughts now? We've already named the kid. We've claimed him. He's ours."

Clark looked away from Bruce silently acknowledging that was true, but there was just something about this whole situation that he didn't like. He wished he could sit in denial and pretend he didn't know what it was, but he did.

It was the same reason why neither he nor Bruce could properly deny her this child.


	22. Mistress

**Mistress**

* * *

The doorbell rang and Sakura saw easily that Alfred intended to go to the door, but didn't want to leave Kenton's side. "I'll get it, Alfred."

"Miss Sakura, I can't—"

"It's not a problem. You know I don't have problems helping you when you need it." Alfred's eyes softened. "It's probably Ma Kent anyway. It's probably best if I'm the one to greet her."

"Of course Miss Sakura."

Sakura paused, "Alfred is there any way I can get you to stop calling me Miss Sakura?"

Alfred blinked, "Why of course. You simply need to ask." Sakura beamed. "If you would be so kind as to let Mrs. Kent inside Mistress Sakura, I will tend to young Master Kenton."

Sakura gave Alfred a dirty look before turning and leaving the room. She did not like his implication.

He didn't care.


	23. It's About Wolves and Throwing

**It's About Wolves and Throwing**

* * *

Sakura opened the door to a Ma Kent who was a little furious. It was a little hard to tell at first, but it was the shotgun that gave it away.

"Where is my son?"

Sakura thought about feigning ignorance but didn't want a bullet in the brain so she ratted Clark out. "He's in the study with Bruce."

"Lead the way, Sakura."

As they walked side by side Sakura eyed the gun wondering if she could get it away from the woman, but decided against it. She trusted Ma Kent wouldn't do anything overly harmful. Still, she knew Bruce was going to be beyond pissed. She knew how he felt about guns. She didn't like them either, but…

"Don't you dare try to take my gun Sakura Haruno."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Ma Kent."

The woman's eyes softened and she paused in her footsteps and regarded Sakura silently. "I've always liked you," Sakura smiled softly and Martha reached out and patted her arm gently. "Don't worry. I'll make this right."

Sakura was puzzled at this but continued to lead the way.


	24. Calling a Spade a Spade

**Calling a Spade a Spade**

* * *

Clark's eyes widened when his mother came into Bruce's study with a shotgun. Both men rose to their feet simultaneously. Clark darted his eyes to Bruce and then at Sakura, asking when his mother raised the shotgun and pointed it at him, "What did you _say_ to her?"

A sheepish look crossed Sakura's face. "Uh, I told her we had a magical baby together and I needed her help."

Both men groaned. If she had told Alfred the same thing it was no wonder he had turned against his Master. Thereafter, Clark, in an effort to save himself, tried to reason with his mother. "Ma, it's not what you think."

Martha Kent narrowed her eyes. "Are you telling me that there's no baby?"

"No, Ma."

"Are you telling me it ain't yours?"

Clark swallowed audibly.

"No, Ma."

"Then it's exactly what I think."


	25. Have A 'Sit Down'

**Have A 'Sit Down'  
**

* * *

"Ma, just let me explain." Bruce began to edge his way towards the door, but the second he moved the shotgun was pointed at him but her attention never moved away from Clark.

"I like you, Bruce. I'd hate to have to shoot you. I know you don't like guns and I hated having to bring one in your house, but I had to do what I had to do for my grandson's sake."

Bruce slightly inclined his head. "Now both of you boys are going to sit down and listen while I talk."

"Okay, Ma. Just put the shotgun down. You know that it can't hurt me."

Martha Kent arched a brow. "Son, do you honestly think I'm stupid enough to bring a useless weapon to a battle with me?"

Of course, she wasn't. She was Martha Kent-the woman who had not one, not two, but _three_ Superchildren _and_ a Superdog.

There was a reason Kara would never take up the mantle as Superwoman. Because that title belonged to the woman she thought of as a mother.


	26. Self Explanatory

**Self Explanatory**

* * *

While Clark was speaking with his mother Sakura was having a silent conversation with Bruce.

 _Take the gun._

 _No._

 _Sakura, take the gun now._

 _No._

 _Why. Not?_

 _Because it's Ma Kent._

Bruce covered his face with his hand and Sakura merely shrugged. There was nothing she could do. The three of them would have to sit and listen to what the woman had to say. It wouldn't be a hard thing to do. The woman was nothing, if not reasonable. Besides, she adored the woman as much as she did Alfred. She wasn't going to disrespect her when she had a point to make. She was certain Bruce understood that and if he didn't it was about time that he did.


	27. It's About Hope And Eternal Springing

**It's About Hope & Eternal Springing**

* * *

Clark's mother had a gun with lead covered Kryptonite bullets. Honestly, he knew she had them. He didn't know where she got them from, but he knew she had them.

He found this out when he first began acting as Superman. She made him come home and thereafter shot him.

She wasn't angry that he was Superman, but rather she wanted him to know that she had seen some of his feats on television and it pissed her off that he never dodged.

Her point had been that he never knew when he had an enemy who was prepared to face him. And whenever she caught him not dodging the first opportunity she got she shot him. Clark rubbed his shoulder in remembrance of some not so fond memories.

In the past, his father had always removed the bullet(s), but his father wasn't a doctor and the experience had been rather hellish. Not to mention his father was no longer alive to play doctor. The thought saddened him, but he pushed it aside and focused on the present.

He really hoped she didn't shoot him this time.


	28. It's About Responsibility and Manning Up

**It's About Responsibility and Manning Up**

* * *

After Clark, Bruce, and Sakura all took seats Martha inwardly nodded. She kept her gun trained on Clark because she knew her fool child wasn't afraid to take risks.

"Now that I have all of your attention I have to inform you of your upcoming nuptials."

"Ma!" Clark cried.

"Don't you 'Ma' me Clark Joseph Kent. You made this mess and I won't have you running away from responsibility- _again_."

Martha watched her son's cheeks color in embarrassment which was an appropriate response. She swore to herself-and Conner that she would never let Clark treat a child of his like he had Conner and she would keep her word.

And a part of her knew that Sakura was woman enough to make sure Clark was _man enough._


	29. Not Trying to Hear That

**Not Trying To Hear That**

* * *

"Now the priest is on his way to get you three married properly."

Bruce cleared his throat, but Martha didn't take her eyes off Clark. She knew her son was a wily one and she knew him well enough to know if she took her eyes off his face she'd miss it if he tried something. Clark had a _tell_ that let her know whenever he was about to use his powers. She never told him how she knew whenever he asked except to say that he wasn't the only super one in the family.

The kid had always been slightly in awe of her. Needless to say, Martha was very fond of her wayward child.

"Mrs. Kent," Bruce said, "it's not legal for three people to get married."

"And it's not possible for three people to have a child and yet you lot somehow managed it. I'm certain you'll manage this too."


	30. Cute When Angry

**Cute When Angry**

* * *

Sakura was ignoring the murderous looks coming her way from Bruce. She imagined he believed this was all her fault.

And maybe it was…

However, that was neither here nor there. What was amazing was that she was going to witness a shotgun wedding-even if she were one of the people being held at gunpoint. She hadn't thought they were real, but apparently, they were.

"So, do I get to wear a dress?" Sakura inquired making Bruce glower more which didn't bother Sakura. It was the norm. What would freak her out was if he were happy. Because Batman and happy, from what she knew of him, didn't go together.

Besides he was really kind of cute when he glowered.


	31. Put A Ring On It

**Put A Ring On It**

* * *

"But Ma, we're just friends. If you force this you could ruin our relationship together."

" _Friends_ don't go around having magical babies together." Sakura snorted and Clark really didn't want to know what his mother thought they had done in order to make Kenton. "Besides, you can't fool me, Clark Kent. I know that you—"

 _"Ma! Okay! Okay! We'll do it."_

Sakura looked at Clark curiously wondering what his mother was about to say but was distracted when she noted that Ma Kent smiled victoriously. Whatever it was it was good blackmail material. Sakura glanced at Bruce whose brow was slightly raised and in reply, Sakura gave him a puzzled smile.

"I guess you'll have to put a ring on it," Sakura said wiggling her fingers in the direction of her guys. "If you like it, that is."


	32. He Liked It

**He Liked It**

* * *

Clark liked it. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that she was taking none of this seriously. Martha Kent wasn't playing around. His mother intended for them to have a real marriage. She would expect to see them on holidays at the farm-and even though that already happened this would be different.

Not to mention the fact that she wouldn't be just marrying him. She'd be marrying Bruce as well. Clark glanced at Bruce's impassive face and wondered if he cared for Sakura. He had never said so and Clark knew he never would-at least not to him.

If he were honest, he'd say he felt threatened. Letting his mother force his hand like this could result in him losing Sakura forever.

And that was the last thing he wanted.


	33. MetaHuman

**Metahuman**

* * *

Bruce, for his part, was now only mildly concerned about the fact that Martha Kent was currently very invested in a shotgun wedding. What actually caught his attention was that her actions were bridling Clark.

Bruce had been certain that Martha Kent was one hundred percent human. There was no way she should be able to hit Clark in the current situation, and yet Clark's behavior suggested that thing was very possible. Her whole attention was focused on Clark like…

She knew when he would move. She was waiting on it. Therefore she wouldn't notice if-

"Bruce, honey, if you don't stop moving I'll shoot you first."

The woman was a metahuman.


	34. Mama

**Mama**

* * *

Sakura couldn't help but look at Martha Kent in awe. She had managed to subdue Superman- a being feared not only on Earth but on other planets as well. Then she proceeded to subdue _the_ Batman.

"Can you teach me how to do that?"

Martha Kent's lips twitched. "Sakura, sweetie, it's a learned thing. Don't worry though. Your time is coming."

Sakura's brow furrowed. "I don't understand."

"I know sweetie but it's called being a Mama. Your skills will develop or your boy will drive you insane and if he's anything like his father you might want to learn quickly."

Sakura nodded her head solemnly even though Martha wasn't looking at her.


	35. Which Will It Be?

**Which Will It Be?**

* * *

They were all interrupted by Alfred knocking on the door and entering the room. The Englishman took stock of the situation never once blinking at the somewhat disturbing sight.

"Young Master Kenton is resting and doesn't appear to be waking up anytime soon. Furthermore, there is a man of the cloth at the door stating he is here to perform a wedding…or a funeral. He's wondering which it will be."

Sakura glanced at Martha who had arched a brow waiting on their answer. Bruce and Clark remained stubbornly silent (Even though Clark had already agreed to the former) so Sakura answered for them. "A wedding Alfred." Sakura ignored the sharp gazes of Bruce and Clark on her. "But if the three of us could have a moment alone beforehand that would be great."

"Of course Mistress Sakura." Sakura felt her eye twitch but said nothing when Martha nodded her head and lowered her shotgun leaving the three of them in silence.


	36. Not Synonymous

**Not Synonymous**

* * *

No one stated the obvious.

 _Now that she's gone we can make a run for it._

It was like it wasn't even an option. Maybe it wasn't.

"You can't seriously be thinking about doing this."

Sakura turned towards Bruce and considered his words. Would marriage to the two of them be that bad? Sakura's brow furrowed. Putting her past aside, it could be, realistically speaking. They were three founding members of the Justice League. If things didn't work out between them it was possible that their marriage wouldn't be the only thing to crash and burn.

Still, she liked to think they were more mature than that-most of the time.

"The three of us know how to work together. We do it seamlessly, almost effortlessly nowadays. If we tried it, I don't think marriage would be any different."

"And are you proposing a real marriage Sakura? Or a partnership based on the fact that we have a child together?" Bruce questioned.

"Aren't they the same?" Sakura murmured to herself, but Clark answered this time because he heard her.

"No, Sakura. They aren't."


	37. Pointing Fingers

**Pointing Fingers**

* * *

Clark watched as Sakura looked back and forth between the two of them. He saw caution in her eyes and barely held back a grim smile.

"I've agreed to this. I just need the two of you to tell me in what capacity you want me in your life. I also need to know if you agree too."

Bruce snorted. "I do believe you agreed for us."

"Ma Kent was going to shoot Clark!" Sakura argued. "She was serious. I saw the look in her eye. And besides Clark agreed first."

Clark gave them a sheepish smile and admitted, "She's right. I did agree first. And Ma was going to shoot me."


	38. In Name Only--NOT

**In Name Only-NOT**

* * *

"Now that you mention that," Bruce began. "How would it have been possible for your mother to hit you? Is she a metahuman?"

It was Sakura's turn to snort. "She told you that answer already Bruce. She's a mother. It's instinct." Bruce mused silently on that while Sakura continued to speak. "They're not going to give us a lot more time. We need to come to a decision."

Bruce gave Sakura a hard look. "Are you willing to be a lover to both of us?" Sakura's cheeks flushed a pretty pink. "I don't know how Clark feels about it but if I'm going to call you my wife, you'll be my _wife._ "


	39. To Hate or Not to Hate

**To Hate or Not to Hate**

* * *

Sakura looked down at the ground, and Clark knew the answer to that question. And he knew why the answer was no. She was still in love with _him._

 _He who should be despised._

Why a good woman like Sakura would want _that man_ was beyond Clark.

It was a common belief that Superman loved everyone-even his enemies. Others would say that this wasn't true and that Lex Luthor was a prime example of Superman hating someone. Clark didn't hate Lex Luthor. He disapproved of his actions, found him wearisome, but he didn't hate him.

However, there was one person that Clark really, really hated.

His name was Sasuke Uchiha.


	40. Three's a Crowd

**Three's a Crowd**

* * *

When Sakura finally spoke she wouldn't immediately look them in the eye which triggered a few alarm bells.

"I'm starting to think that I can't agree to this. I just got caught up in the heat of the moment. Ma Kent was holding that gun and it just seemed like it would be ok and we could make it work out. But now…" Both men stared at Sakura uneasily. Sakura shifted in her chair and said, "Bruce you say you want a wife," Bruce slightly inclined his head silently urging Sakura to continue, "but I know how much the two of you care for each other. I don't want to impose on your relationship and diminish what the two of you have with my presence. I don't think Ma Kent really knows that—"

"Impose-"

"On our _relationship_?"

Clark and Bruce said incredulously causing Sakura to pause mid-rant and wonder what was wrong with them this time.


	41. Clearing the Air

**Clearing The Air**

* * *

Sakura hastily tried to explain herself. "You two don't have to hide it from me any longer. I mean, it's me, Sakura. I know."

Bruce steepled his fingers together and looked at Sakura in a way that made her uneasy. "And what, exactly, are we hiding?"

Sakura felt her cheeks grow hot. "I know that the two of you are lovers." Bruce found it amazing that Superman managed to choke on nothing. "I mean you two fight like a married couple which has led me to believe you have some very passionate nights making up and-"

Sakura cut herself off only to see Superman burying his face in his hands and groaning her name. They had started doing that rather often.


	42. The Other Shoe

**The Other Shoe**

* * *

"We're not lovers!" Clark shouted causing Sakura to raise a brow at him in disbelief. She turned to Bruce for confirmation. (As if Clark would lie to her!)

Bruce calmly stated, "He's telling the truth Sakura."

Sakura bit her bottom lip and gnawed on it worriedly. "So, then all of those intense moments between the two of you are just repressed feelings?"

Superman was close to walking out but barely restrained himself. "Sakura, would you just stop it? We're friends and nothing more."

Bruce cleared his throat and Clark swung wild eyes in his direction.

"Actually, now that you've brought it up there's something we must address."

Sakura shot him a smug look as if she had been waiting for this the whole time. Clark wondered if he was starting to look like Bruce with a scowl embedded on his lips.


	43. Plotting and Planning

**Plotting & Planning**

* * *

Bruce cleared his throat. "Bruce Wayne is a very public figure in Gotham. If I announce I'm not on the market out of the blue people are going to ask questions-ones that we don't want to answer. So because of that, I have to find a way to alter my Brucie persona enough so that people won't delve too deeply into my personal life. I have to shock them and yet not surprise them at all." Bruce watched as Sakura stared at him. She clearly had questions, but he shook his head slightly asking silently that she not voice them yet.

"How do you plan to do that? And how does it affect us?"

At Clark's question, Bruce could see understanding starting to dawn on Sakura's face. Her face lit up in a way that he found so disturbing that he ignored it.

"By publicly acknowledging that Clark Kent and Sakura Haruno are my lovers."


	44. Teaming Up

**Teaming Up**

* * *

Sakura thought Clark was seconds away from having an apoplexy. She shouldn't have been as entertained as she was and she knew he was going to find some creative way to make her pay for it, but she couldn't seem to care.

"Can't you just tell the world that Sakura is your wife and leave it at that?"

Sakura clucked her tongue. Clark was grasping at straws. It was like he didn't know Bruce at all sometimes. The man had come up with a plan of action and he was going to stick with it because he knew it would work. At a glance, Sakura knew Bruce wanted her to deal with Clark and get him to agree quickly and quiet down. Sakura decided to pacify the Dark Knight and nodded slightly.


	45. Pitying The Fool

**Pitying The Fool**

* * *

"He could, Clark, but that would mean a lot of things like you could never be seen in a public setting with me. In the eyes of the world I would be his wife only and that would cause a lot of unnecessary confusion."

Clark's brow furrowed. "I have a reputation."

Sakura nodded. "I know, and because of it everyone will easily believe that Clark Kent was seduced by Bruce Wayne." Sakura chuckled. "I already believe it. Whenever the two of you are ready to-" Sakura cut herself off at Batman's dark look and decided not to press.

Clark didn't look remotely pleased by Sakura's statement either. So Sakura sought to appease and moved to Clark and gave him a hug.

 _(And maybe somewhere in the deep dark recesses of her mind she was being a tiny bit manipulative.)_

Strong arms wrapped around her making her feel more secure than he probably knew which was odd because _she_ was supposed to be comforting _him_.

"It will put me in the public eye, Sakura. Someone will figure out that I'm Superman."

"And if that's the case it will be fine."

"It won't be fine. You and Bruce will become targets."

Sakura snorted and squeezed Clark a little tighter. "I pity the person who makes a target out of Bruce."

Bruce chuckled.


	46. Counting Chickens Before They Hatch

**Counting Chickens Before They Hatch**

* * *

"And what about you Sakura?" Clark countered. "What if Luthor decides to go after you? Or Toyman? Or worse yet the Joker?"

Sakura shrugged. "You know I can take care of myself."

"And Kenton? What about him? Can he take care of himself?"

Sakura froze as the full implications of his words settled on her shoulders. Sakura turned her head and looked at Bruce who noted that Sakura was seconds away from full-fledged panic. Bruce rose to his feet and moved to stand in front of Sakura and Clark who were curled together on the couch clutching each other tightly.

"There's no point in panicking over everything that could happen. Instead, we'll simply _plan_ for everything and we'll protect what belongs to us."


	47. The Whole Nine Yards

**The Whole Nine Yards**

* * *

Clark was like an open book and Bruce's words weren't enough to calm him. Clark's thoughts were obviously centered on the ninja in their midst and even though he could fly those thoughts weren't happy ones. Perhaps it was the uncertainty of the situation and the great potential for disaster with their enemies that disturbed Clark. However, Bruce was certain, as he watched Sakura curl around Clark for reassurance that this was more than that.

It didn't take a genius to see that this situation was going to go to hell in a hand basket unless someone with a modicum of intelligence intervened.

"Right now we'll all agree to do this. I won't go public with our relationship _yet._ We'll give this a try and we'll come up with contingency plans in case our enemies should out us. In order to soothe Mrs. Kent we'll get married or rather perform a promise ceremony, and we'll date each other to see if we're compatible. We'll try it out for a year and in the meantime, there will be no outside relationships. Fidelity is a must. It's the three of us for the long haul. Any feelings we may have for other people will be put aside and we'll focus on making this work not only for our child but for us. We'll give each other all that we can give. Agreed?"

There was a slight hesitation before Clark and Sakura agreed.


	48. Reality Check

**Reality Check**

* * *

Sakura uncurled herself from around Clark and rose to her feet oblivious to the fact that the eyes of the two men stayed riveted on her. She brushed imaginary lint off her person and straightened her shoulders. "Now that it is all settled I'll find some clothing for the ceremony. I suggest the two of you do the same."

Without waiting for a reply Sakura strolled out of Bruce's study and went in search of Alfred for something suitable to wear. All the while her mind was embroiled in the past. She remembered clearly those moments right before she had entered this world. She worked steadfastly to keep her heart calm knowing that Clark noticed those kinds of things and she didn't want him to think she was upset.

Even if a part of her was.


	49. Let Me Stay

**Let Me Stay**

* * *

 _Flashback Sequence Begins:_

" _Again, Sakura."_

 _Sakura moved her fingers in the sequence that she was rapidly being taught only to have Kakashi stop and correct her-again. She was certain it was happening because she didn't want this. Not even a little._

" _Focus, Sakura. You can do this and we're running out of time." Kakashi showed her once more the correct sequence. Sakura started but then halted._

" _Don't make me leave you. I can stay. I can help." Her whispered words drew Sasuke's attention and he came away from the window of the house they were hiding in and toward her. Kakashi kneeled in front of her and placed a kiss on her stomach while Sasuke extended a finger and tilted her chin up so that she met his red eyes. Without much thought Sakura let her fingers sink into Kakashi's hair shivering delicately when he rubbed his face in her abdomen. In those moments she stopped thinking and merely listened to what they had to say._


	50. The Promise

**The Promise**

* * *

" _We know you can fight. We know you can help." Kakashi began. "But it's dangerous."_

 _Sakura felt anger begin to swell, but Sasuke placed his finger on her lips forestalling her words. "You'll be safe in this world we found. I've researched it and there is no safer place for you right now. I promise you that and this…we will come for you."_

" _But Naruto-"_

" _Is no longer someone we can reason with," Kakashi finished rising to his feet. "Sasuke and I are the only ones with the Sharingan left who have a chance at bringing the Nine-Tails down. We're not pushing you out because we think you're weak. So stop thinking that. You're the strongest woman I know. And you're the only woman I love. Is it wrong to want to protect you?"_

 _Sakura would have asked the same question if the roof of the building they were staying in and half of its side hadn't been torn off. Sakura felt herself scream even as she heard Kakashi yell, "Get her out of here!"_


	51. Return For You

**Return For You**

* * *

 _Sasuke's eyes began to swirl and Sakura began to panic because she could no longer see Kakashi. "Wait, Sasuke. Don't do this. Don't leave me alone. Don't make me leave you."_

 _He paid her words no heed and Sakura felt panic start to bubble up within her but he did seek to reassure her._

" _I'll come for you. When all this is over we'll bring you back." Sakura made a move to grab Sasuke but he wouldn't allow it. "Remember the sequence Sakura. You'll need it."_

 _Sakura felt a shift in the air behind her and knew this was it. She took a step backward knowing Sasuke wanted her to go through easily and she would have if at that moment she hadn't found Kakashi in her field of view seconds before the claw of the Nine-Tailed Fox ripped through him._

" _Kakashi!" Sakura screamed and felt herself being shoved through the rift that Sasuke had created._


	52. Trapped

**Trapped**

* * *

 _Everything changed right before Sakura's eyes. Sasuke and Kakashi told her to expect that, but the traumatic sight of seeing Kakashi injured, maybe even killed sent her into hysterics._

" _Sasuke!" Sakura screamed, "Bring me back. Bring me back!" She could heal Kakashi, he wouldn't have to die if Sasuke just brought her back. She could save him._

 _She found herself banging on a wall she had come through babbling incoherently to men who were no longer there. She screamed and wailed until something inside her mind snapped and she fell silent. Sakura slid to the ground clutching her midsection staring out at the world sightlessly._

 _A part of her brain knew that she needed to assess her current situation and get herself somewhere safe, but just couldn't bring herself to care._


	53. Soul Shattering Loss

**Soul Shattering Loss**

* * *

 _When Sakura opened her eyes it was only to find two of the most beautiful men in the world standing over her. They were so beautiful, in fact, that she wondered whether or not she was in heaven. And if so, were Sasuke and Kakashi there with her?_

 _One of the men had ice blue eyes and was looking down at her so coldly that she shivered. The other's eyes were cerulean and they were tinged with worry and nervousness._

 _Despite their appearance Sakura found herself calling out, "Sasuke?"_

 _And then she remembered. She wasn't dead. They were gone. They sent her to a new world by herself. She was alone._

 _Then she started to cry._

 _This continued on and off for several weeks until Sakura lost the child she was carrying._


	54. Unexpected

**_Unexpected_**

* * *

 _Superman had been with Batman in the Batcave when she appeared out of thin air. They had been tentatively discussing putting together a team to take on large world threats. The discussion, as usual, with Batman, hadn't been going particularly well. They saw eye to eye on very little and it was making progress grind to a halt._

 _Her arrival shocked him as it was unexpected especially in the Batcave. He thought he saw a pair of demonic red eyes staring at him before they disappeared completely, but forgot about it as the situation at hand became clear._

 _Superman was immediately ready to battle and saw that Batman was as well when she let out a wail that screamed of despair and desolation. She began banging on the walls of the cave, clawing at them trying to escape as if_ they _had entrapped her._

 _Superman threw Batman an alarmed look but Batman only watched their visitor with narrowed suspicious eyes._

 _Repeatedly she screamed a word or rather what Superman came to believe was a name._

 _Sasuke._

 _Whatever else she said he couldn't understand. It was like no language he had heard on Earth before. A glance at Batman made him believe he didn't understand it either and that was saying something._


	55. The Plea

**The Plea**

* * *

 _Clark merely looked at Batman and received an answer._

" _No."_

" _Batman, she needs help."_

 _Batman extended a finger and pointed it at Superman. "This is the problem with you. You never think things through. This could be an elaborate trap."_

 _Superman shook his head, "Did you not hear her screams? Do you not see that she's not even aware that we're here? If this is a trap then-"_

 _Batman drew himself up to his full height and faced Superman. "Then what?"_

" _Then somewhere along the way something went wrong." Superman glanced at the unmoving woman in their midst. "Something is wrong and she needs help. She needs_ our _help."_

 _After an intense moment of silence Batman sighed and went towards the girl. He bent down and lifted her up in his arms. She was still unresponsive, so he brought her to the cot he kept in the Batcave and thereafter proceeded to call for Alfred._

 _He ignored Superman's words of thanks._


	56. He Fights For Her

**He Fights For Her**

* * *

 _Clark happened to be there when she opened her eyes. It hadn't been easy for Clark to see someone so tormented and not know the reasons why. Any communicating they tried with her was either ignored or unnoticed._

 _Clark was betting on unnoticed. She was stuck in her own misery with no way to pull herself out. Bruce was talking about having her institutionalized but Clark was fighting him on it._

 _The day her gaze briefly regained focus he noted that her eyes were the most beautiful he had ever seen. He glanced at Bruce only to note that he was looking down at her as well and his expression was scary. Clark worried that he'd send her running with just a look._

 _She looked at them questioningly and said, "Sasuke?" She turned her head slightly and then looked around her. It took her mind seconds to process and Clark saw when reality hit her and she crumpled._


	57. Discovery

**Discovery**

* * *

" _If things continue on this way she's going to lose the baby." Bruce frowned when Clark looked at him surprised._

" _Baby?"_

 _Bruce turned and looked at him and said, "She's been here all this time and you've never once x-rayed her?"_

 _Clark gave him a sheepish grin before turning his head and doing what had obviously been expected of him._

" _She's about four months." Bruce arched a brow and Clark blushed. "I've been around pregnant women before. I notice things." Bruce heard Clark murmur softly, "How is she this tiny when she's pregnant?"_

" _She's not that far along. Some women don't really start putting on weight until later in the pregnancy. Plus, if you look at her body you can tell she's physically fit."_

 _Clark fell silent for so long that it caused Bruce to look at him out of the corner of his eye which he was obviously waiting for._

" _You've looked at her body?"_

 _Bruce scowled._


	58. Keeping Her Pain At Bay

**Keeping Her Pain At Bay**

* * *

 _Since Clark had found out the woman with them was pregnant he had taken to holding her in his arms and rocking her when she burst into tears. She obviously needed some form of comfort and he couldn't take just watching her and feeling helpless._

 _Oddly enough, she would stop crying when he would hum an old Kryptonian song he'd heard before at the Fortress. Bruce caught them in one of these moments. After she had calmed down Bruce inquired about the song._

" _It's Kryptonian." Clark had replied which didn't faze Bruce in the least._

" _Teach it to me."_

 _Clark did which wasn't hard since the man had become fluent in the language. After hearing the song for the first time Bruce looked at him amused and slightly incredulous._

" _A Kryptonian war song?" Clark was aware that it was uncommon as Kryptonians aimed to be peaceable but in their history didn't they didn't always succeed. So he merely shrugged and said, "She likes it. I think she's a warrior."_

" _Based upon what evidence?" Because with Bruce there always had to be evidence._

" _Besides her hands? Nothing really. Just a feeling." Bruce said nothing to that._

 _At a later date, for some reason, he was surprised when he caught Bruce with the woman in his arms and instead of humming the tune Clark had taught him, he was singing it._

 _He didn't sound half bad either._


	59. Fear

**Fear**

* * *

 _Bruce was alone in the cave when he took note that her hands were glowing green. They were hovering over her womb and at first, he thought the other shoe was finally about to drop. The secret plan that he had not been able to ascertain was about to be revealed._

 _Except she seemed frantic. Bruce moved to her side and caught her hand. The green in her hands disappeared as she clutched his hand. He almost pulled away but she tugged him with an unnatural strength that she had never before displayed and placed his hand on her abdomen before looking at him with fearful eyes._

 _That fear was contagious._


	60. Mixed

**Mixed**

* * *

 _Superman arrived after everything was over. Batman sat at her bedside holding her hand. Her eyes were closed until she somehow sensed he had arrived. She beckoned him closer and he moved to her other side and held her free hand. He felt her squeeze slightly before withdrawing her hands from both of them._

 _Her fingers moved rapidly in what appeared to be a sequence. When her fingers finished she spoke to them with an odd combination of English and Kryptonian._

 _His eyes went wide and he glanced at Batman._

 _She said, "Thank you for taking care of me."_


	61. An Offer of Thanks

**An Offer of Thanks**

* * *

 _Bruce frowned as the sentence seemed off to him. A glance at Clark told him he had noticed it too._

" _What language are you speaking?" Bruce said dismissing her thanks. He ignored Clark's exasperated stare and focused on the female._

" _I'm speaking your language, aren't I?" Again it was that odd mix of Kryptonian and English. The two languages should not have gone together at all and yet she had managed it seamlessly._

" _No," Clark said, "You're combining two different languages and using them as one."_

 _She looked at them puzzled for a second before she nodded in acceptance. "Nevertheless, accept my thanks."_

 _She moved to stand but Bruce put a hand on her shoulder stopping her from moving too far. She looked far too pale and he knew she was weak. "Where are you going?"_

 _Her eyes briefly shimmered with tears but she blinked them back and answered determinedly. "To find my way home." Sakura then promptly rose to her feet and thereafter passed out._

 _Bruce swept her into his arms before she hit the ground._

 _:::_

 _End Flashback Sequence_


	62. Suspicion

**Suspicion**

* * *

Sakura shook her head at her reverie and forced herself to focus on the present. She had agreed to this marriage. In fact, as it stood most of the League thought they were together anyway. No one outright asked the question, but it remained a fact that she preferred to spend the majority of her time with one of the two men. And because Batman _allowed it_ , well, rumors began.

Sakura forced herself to shelve her suspicion that more was involved in this wedding than was being let on. After all, what sense did it make for Martha Kent to come all the way from Smallville to Gotham to force them to have a fake wedding?

A knock on her bedroom in Wayne Manor had her turning her head just as Martha Kent walked into the room. The woman had a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye that let Sakura know she had probably peeked in on Kenton while he was asleep.

"He's a handsome boy," Martha said her eyes growing sad. "I just wish Jonathan had been alive to see him."


	63. The Question

**The Question**

* * *

The grief in the woman's eyes was all too familiar to Sakura and she hated that she knew nothing to say to take it away. Instead, she moved toward Martha and took her hand. It took Martha a moment before she composed herself but Sakura was content to wait with her while she did.

"Sakura, I just want you to know that if you don't want-"

"Ma Kent," Sakura interrupted. "You can't make any of us do a thing we don't want to. You could have shot Clark but the option to say no was still his. He has survived Kryptonite a time or two and well, I'm one hundred percent certain you wouldn't have gone for a kill shot. He's choosing this. The same goes for me and Bruce. We all decided that this marriage is worth a shot. So don't you worry about any of this."

"I won't if you answer one question." Sakura nodded and watched as Martha regarded her seriously. "Do you love either one of them?"


	64. Her Answer

**Her Answer**

* * *

Sakura didn't hesitate in her answer, "In my own way, I do."

Martha's eyes narrowed not liking the evasion and the implications of it. "Now, Sakura if you're thinking about marrying those boys because you feel obligated to repay them for anything they've done for you in the past then that's just stupid and I think you know it."

Sakura laughed, "And marrying them because we accidentally had a baby is such a good reason too."

Martha swatted her arm and laughed with her. "You and I both know that's not why you're doing this."

"Then why am I?" Sakura didn't realize she had asked the question out loud until she received a reply.

"I don't know, but I really think you'll find out sooner than you think."


	65. Sharp Dressed Man

**Sharp Dressed Man**

* * *

While Martha was with Sakura, Bruce spent a little time with Alfred while he contemplated what to wear.

"If I may be so bold sir as to suggest this." Alfred pulled out a dark gray suit and paired it with a red tie. It was a high-quality suit that fit his frame perfectly. He bought a while ago because he hadn't been able to resist such a well-tailored suit, but had never worn it because no occasion seemed right. Bruce frowned. "Is it too much?"

"It is your wedding day Master Bruce. I think if it is, you can be forgiven. Although, I'm quite sure that Mistress Sakura will be more than pleased."


	66. The Request

**The Request**

* * *

Bruce expected Alfred to leave the room so that he could change, but when he didn't he found himself looking at the man quizzically.

"If I may be so bold Master Bruce?"

Bruce's lips twitched. "When aren't you Alfred?" He was ignored.

"I've despaired of ever having a Wayne Heir. In fact, I was resigned to it. However, when Mistress Sakura called and told me of Young Master Kenton's arrival…sir, I have to say that Master Clark and Mistress Sakura are a match for you on all levels. They're strong, smart, and capable. They will never abandon you. Can I ask that you not abandon them either?"


	67. Is That Legal? It is in Gotham

**Is That Legal? It is in Gotham.**

* * *

"What are you implying Alfred?"

Alfred arched a brow. "I think it's rather obvious Master Bruce that you self-sabotage in your relationships. But this situation is different. Young Master Kenton has a right to a happy family life. Not to mention you have a right to be happy too."

"Alfred." His name was said warningly, but Alfred chose to ignore it.

"Polygamy is legal in Gotham."

Bruce froze and looked and Alfred judging whether or not he was serious. Slowly the Dark Knight shook his head.

"No, Alfred it isn't."

"Yes, it is. It was made legal the same time same-sex marriage was legalized in Gotham."


	68. Truths Witheld

**Truths Witheld**

* * *

Bruce didn't doubt Alfred's words. The man would never lie to him- well, not about something this important at least.

Bruce moved and sat down heavily on his bed. He had no idea how he had missed this information. No. That wasn't right. He knew. They had been fighting Brainiac at the time. He had received what he considered to be a minor injury but Sakura had fussed over him for months after that. She gave him hell whenever he went out on patrol and all his focus had been on getting past that-or rather her. He didn't recall ever seeing her so discombobulated and it had thrown him severely. "Do they know? Do Clark and Sakura know?"

"I think Mistress Sakura suspects, but at a guess, I'd say Master Clark is clueless."

Bruce pondered on that. If Sakura knew and was still willing to marry them both what did that say? Would bringing it up actually upset their balance more than what they already had? Was it worth mentioning yet?

Bruce remembered the look on Clark's face in his study earlier. Clark didn't understand that he'd never take Sakura away from him. Bruce could see that it was a real fear of his that lurked behind his eyes.

He wasn't completely certain he could if he even tried.

No. He wouldn't mention it. Not yet. He'd wait until he was certain.


	69. Reemergence

**Reemergence  
**

* * *

She was beautiful. Clark felt foolish because he was a writer and that was the best that he could come up with to describe Sakura Haruno soon to be Kent-Wayne. She definitely had on a wedding dress and Clark knew for certain that it wasn't his mother's. A glance at Bruce who definitely looked torn at seeing Sakura in the dress told him that it was _his_ Martha's dress. The dress had long lace sleeves, but the bodice dipped low revealing a tantalizing swell of cleavage. It clung to her curves in ways that should have been illegal-except for his eyes only.

It was also one of the purest whites Clark had ever seen. And with the smile that accompanied her entrance, she looked like a devilish angel. He wondered how he managed to get so fortunate. He couldn't quite contain his happiness and nervousness. He paused and then realized he had his mother to thank for the moment.

Clark loved his mother fiercely.

They had the wedding out on one of the balconies at Bruce's estate. Night had fallen and the stars in the sky shone brilliantly. Surprisingly, there was only just enough light outside for it to all seem terribly romantic.


	70. Her Guys

**Her Guys**

* * *

When Sakura saw Clark and Bruce standing on the veranda waiting for her it took everything within her not to burst into tears. This was something she had never imagined happening. This was so monumental to her that she wasn't even sure they'd realize it. Marriage. Her eyes darted back and forth between the two men drinking them in. Clark wore a black suit with a yellow tie while Bruce wore a gray suit with a red tie. They were ridiculously handsome so Sakura's eyes drank them in greedily.

She had never married Sasuke. She had never married Kakashi. It was a luxury that had been denied them. It was something that she told herself she could live without because she had to. But now, here she was living another life with two men who were so very important to her and being given the chance at something more...well...it was more than enough reason to cry.

They both looked so nervous and afraid. It was a reflection of how she was feeling inside, but despite that Sakura smiled warmly at them both and immediately saw some of the tension leave Clark's shoulders. Bruce, the worrywart, didn't ease up in the slightest at her gesture, but when she slipped her hand in his before the priest she felt him relax as well. She didn't have to reach for Clark. He automatically took her hand, which made her look up at him and smile.

Her guys.


	71. Legal and Binding

**Legal & Binding**

* * *

The ceremony was short and sweet and Sakura felt her heart fluttering throughout it all. Still, it seemed like it was over before it had begun and then they were signing papers to legalize their marriage. Legal. This was legal and binding.

Sakura glanced at Clark to see how he was taking that and noted he wasn't upset as she thought he would be.

She turned to Bruce next and they shared a long look-one that put a bit of dread in her stomach. She opened her mouth to say something but Bruce grabbed her hand, squeezed it, and shook his head negatively. Sakura clamped her mouth shut and frowned at Bruce.

They were starting things off very wrong and she was certain he knew it, but Sakura fell in line with Bruce's plan anyway.

She threw what some would call a longing look in Clark's direction.


	72. Reception and Realization

**Reception & Realization**

* * *

After the wedding, Alfred prepared a small meal for them which the three of them ate alone and in silence. It was awkward. Sakura couldn't remember a moment since she arrived in this world where she felt awkward in Bruce and Clark's presence. She didn't like it.

"Things are going to change, aren't they?" Sakura murmured.

"They never stay the same, Sakura," Bruce replied, and Sakura nodded.

"If this doesn't work out…" Sakura began, but Clark cut her off.

"It will work out."

"But if it doesn't-"

"It will," Bruce reassured, and Sakura was oddly comforted by their confidence. They sat at one end of the table in Bruce's dining room with Bruce at the head of the table and Sakura at his right hand. Clark sat across from Sakura. Sakura stretched out her legs and let her ankles wrap around Clark's, and she reached for Bruce's hand on top of the table. They all shared a long glance before rising to their feet and heading upstairs.


	73. Mothering Vs Butlering

**Mothering vs Butlering**

* * *

They parted ways at the top of the stairs. Sakura informed her companions that she was headed to her bedroom to grab some pajamas and then she would meet them in Bruce's bedroom momentarily.

She was soon after darting into Kenton's bedroom to check on him. For some reason, she hadn't wanted to let Bruce and Clark know how eager she was to see him.

When she entered the room, it was only to see she wasn't the only one that was excited about the baby. Alfred was in the nursery sitting in a chair quietly reading.

"Alfred, you don't have to stay in here all night. I can-"

"Mistress Sakura, it's hardly a problem. Mrs. Kent and I have made arrangements so that the three of you can spend some time together. Master Kenton will still be here in the morning for you to fuss over."

He left no room for argument, so Sakura peeked in on her son (he was so cute) briefly before exiting the bedroom and going to join her husbands.


	74. Ongoing Battle

**Ongoing Battle**

* * *

They were both staring fiercely at each other on opposite sides of the bed when Sakura entered the bedroom. Before joining Clark and Bruce, Sakura slipped into the bedroom in Wayne Manor that she received when she had acquiesced to Bruce's demand that she live with him. While there she changed into some comfortable sleepwear and rejoined her husbands only to find yet another battle ensued between the two men in her absence.

Sakura had a feeling she knew the problem. Fighting to keep the smirk off her lips Sakura walked into the room and crawled into the middle of the bed and slipped in between the sheets.


	75. Torment or Look But No Touch

**Torment or Look But No Touch**

* * *

Clark couldn't stop himself from turning his head and staring unabashedly at Sakura as she entered the room.

Maybe he was too accustomed to battle ready Sakura. Or maybe she was just more unbelievably sexy than he had realized. Whatever it was, he had a hard…time…

He had a difficult time keeping certain subjects from rising to the occasion.

She wore a pair of red shorts that immediately drew his attention to her tone legs. Her legs weren't long, but she proved by her sheer existence that they didn't need to be to catch his attention.

When she crawled slowly across the bed, Clark had to close his eyes briefly for fear of setting the room ablaze.

Yeah…Ablaze.

But he got control of himself quickly because Sakura was a sight that he couldn't bear to miss. Because there was nothing wrong with ogling your fake wife…right?


	76. The Debate

**The Debate**

* * *

Bruce immediately noticed when Sakura entered the room. She tried, with minimal success to keep them from seeing her amusement, but of course, Sakura couldn't help but laugh at them.

They were arguing over the necessity of sharing a bed. Clark and Sakura each had a room in the manor and Clark felt that if Sakura felt the need to share one of their beds, then she should have the option of doing so. Clark also felt that if she chose not to share a bed with either of them, then that was her prerogative as well.

Bruce felt that Clark was an idiot and told him so.


	77. Concession

**Concession**

* * *

Sakura settled on the bed to make herself comfortable while saying, "So the two of you are arguing over sleeping arrangements."

Clark stared at Sakura wondering when she had added mind reading to her array of talents while Bruce eyed her warily. Sakura beamed.

"Look, guys, this is my wedding night," One of the two men harshly swallowed. "And I would rather not ruin it by arguing. So why don't you both come to bed and anything that needs to be discussed further we'll do it in the morning."

Bruce and Clark exchanged a look, nodded briefly at each other, and both slipped in on opposites sides of Sakura.


	78. Sleepless in Gotham

**Sleepless in Gotham**

* * *

Bruce and Clark settled in on opposites sides of Sakura. Clark fell asleep first which wasn't surprising. Bruce wasn't going to be able to let his guard down if Clark didn't do it first. That was normal. She also knew that he wouldn't go to sleep if she didn't first.

It wasn't because he didn't trust her. She knew he did. It was just something in his nature that prevented it. So Sakura calmed her breathing and faked slumber until she knew Bruce had drifted off and then her eyes snapped wide open.

There was no way in the world she was going to get any sleep that night.


	79. So Hot In

**So Hot In**

* * *

You would think that would be because she was freaking out because she had just married two men who she considered her best friends without so much as a fight. But, no that wasn't the case. She had slept plenty of times between Sasuke and Kakashi with relative ease so being between them didn't bother her in that way.

Sakura couldn't sleep because Bruce and Clark were veritable furnaces. They radiated so much heat that it was ridiculous. Maybe she didn't feel this way with Sasuke and Kakashi because they were slimmer men. But between Bruce and Clark, she could feel beads of sweat rolling down her back. She wanted to get out of the covers and get on top of them, but she knew such an action would wake one, if not both.

 _Why were they so hot?!_

Sakura brain ground to a halt and then she snickered.


	80. Reliance

**Reliance**

* * *

"Sakura, why aren't you sleeping?"

Bruce eyed Sakura's constantly moving form in the dim light noting the exact moment that she froze.

"Aren't you sleeping?" She whispered and Bruce fought not to roll his eyes.

"No, Sakura I'm not." She fell silent, and Bruce growled. He heard her softly sigh then say, "I'm hot."

Bruce's lips quirked slightly, and he made a move to slip out of bed but felt Sakura's hand dart out to grab him.

"You don't have to get up. I'll be alright if I just-" She started to move, but Bruce removed her hand from his arm and rose. He pulled a few of the blankets off the bed and tossed it on a nearby settee and slipped back in the bed.

"You don't have to do everything alone Sakura. Rely on me, rely on us. We're here for you."

She didn't immediately respond, but he was certain her a soft, "Thank you, Bruce," before he went to sleep.


	81. Cuddles

**Cuddles**

* * *

Clark woke in the middle of the night to find Sakura's body sprawled out on top of his, the blanket was missing, and Bruce's hand was on his hip. Taking stock of the situation he realized that in order to remove Sakura from his chest he would have to push Bruce over and place her between them once more.

He had a feeling that the endeavor of pushing Bruce over would result in very bad things.

Sakura shifted slightly on his chest and buried her face in his throat. He barely contained a shiver of longing at the action as he suddenly realized he didn't _want_ to move Sakura. So instead he raised his arms and wrapped them around Sakura's small waist and allowed himself to go back to sleep.


	82. Not A Dream

**Not A Dream**

* * *

Clark and Bruce awakened to Sakura's screams. Clark noted that her eyes were wild and were also unfocused, and her breathing was labored. Clark and Bruce locked eyes over her head. It wasn't the first time they had seen Sakura in such a state, but it was the first time in a long time, and so they were both startled.

Clark watched Sakura sit up and turn to Bruce. Her hands glowed green and hovered over him, and Clark puzzled out what she was trying to do while Bruce held perfectly still as it seemed unwise to spook her.

"Sakura," Clark murmured softly, and her eyes turned to him and muttered, "not real." Then she held up her fingers and whispered, "Kai."


	83. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

* * *

It was around then that Clark began to grow extremely alarmed. He was certain Bruce didn't hear it, but Sakura began to mutter under her breath.

"Where is it? How can I heal him if I can't see the injury? I can't release the genjutsu." Clark heard her heartbeat pick up and he could practically see the anxiety rolling off her body in waves.

"She thinks you're dying," Clark said softly to Bruce.

"Superman will be okay until I reach him." Sakura murmured and reverted to speaking once more in the mix of English and Kryptonian that he hadn't heard from her in quite some time, "I have to save the Batman. Can't lose him too." And with a glance at Bruce, they both decided they needed to help her discard the remnants of her nightmare.


	84. Teamwork

**Teamwork**

* * *

In a gracefully uncoordinated effort both men wrapped their arms around Sakura and held her tightly. Clark wound his arms around her waist while Bruce wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Sakura," Bruce murmured. "I'm fine. I need you to wake up." Bruce continued to mutter nonsensical words of reassurance until Sakura's body slumped in their embrace briefly before she started to tremble and blink her eyes rapidly.

"Sorry." She muttered. "So sorry." She broke away from them darted into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Clark made a move to follow her, but Bruce stopped him.

"Leave her for a minute. Let her compose herself. It's hard sometimes when nightmares are that vivid."

Clark stared at Bruce and realized that Sakura wasn't the only one that had nightmares. He frowned. Sometimes, it was like the two of them were made of secrets.


	85. Inquisition

**Inquisition**

* * *

"Did you know she'd still been having nightmares?" Clark carefully modulated his tone because he didn't want to start a fight. He just wanted answers.

"No." Bruce said carefully, "But I suspected."

"She's been living here. How did she keep this from you?"

Bruce chuckled darkly. "You live here too, sometimes." In actuality, it most times since Sakura had entered their lives, but Bruce wasn't going to mention it. "How did she keep it from _you?"_

Clark frowned thoughtfully. "Maybe this is a one-time incident. Maybe the stress of everything that has happened triggered it."

"Perhaps." Bruce conceded, but everything in his tone suggested he didn't believe that in the slightest.


	86. Transference

**Transference**

* * *

In actuality Sakura had been using a jutsu she often employed to ensure her privacy. Dealing with a super-powered alien and an ever observant bat was a lot to deal with on a regular basis. Being married to them…well, Sakura had forgotten that she had a few secrets.

The nightmares didn't come as often as they used to. It had been months since the last. However, this one had shaken Sakura up quite a bit. The kunoichi had been reliving that day. The one where Kakashi had died. In her dreams, the Nine-Tails pierced through Kakashi, but when she glanced again, Kakashi had somehow transformed into Bruce.

The panic that followed after that had been worse than anything she had ever felt.


	87. Flight

**Flight**

* * *

Clark couldn't take the silence coming from the bathroom any longer. He couldn't even hear Sakura's heartbeat and that alarmed him. He rose from the bed and went and knocked on the door. When he didn't receive a reply, it sparked just enough fear within him to make him break the door. He ignored Bruce's signs of annoyance.

Clark barged into the bathroom fearing the worst and finding Sakura sitting on the floor with her arms curled around her legs. She rocked back and forth sightlessly, and Clark felt his heart break. He moved and scooped Sakura into his arms. Clark thought about taking her back to bed but didn't feel she was awake enough for that. Instead, he went back into the bedroom and opened the double doors of Bruce's room that lead outside and took to the sky.


	88. Should & Should Not

**Should & Should Not**

* * *

Clark loved flying, but he loved flying with Sakura more. With Sakura, he never had to worry about making sure when he took to the skies he had on his Superman uniform. He knew that Sakura would use her genjutsu to make sure prying eyes didn't see them. It was freeing.

Sakura lay on his chest while he flew slowly through the air on his back. He felt the tension slowly drain from Sakura's body.

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

Sakura sighed and shook her head negatively. "It was just a dream Clark. It's nothing for you to worry about."

"Does it bother you?" Clark inquired.

"A little."

"Then it should worry me."


	89. Second Time Around

**Second Time Around**

* * *

Sakura, who was currently stretched out like a content cat across Clark's chest, looked up into his eyes noting how serious he was. He truly was worried sick about her, and she felt guilt eat at her because of it.

This is why she hid the nightmares from them. She didn't want them worrying like this.

And being together with him at the moment she couldn't just brush him off. It didn't seem right or fair. She wanted to reach out and run her fingers through his hair and quietly comfort him, but the thought made her uneasy. So instead she gave him the answer he was looking for. "I dreamed that Bruce was severely injured in my home world." Sakura saw his brow furrow. "I dreamed I couldn't save him. He's not like you. He's not even like me. Trying this relationship…"

"You're afraid."

"Yes," Sakura said softly, but nothing more. She didn't think she could do this a second time. She was certain this time around if she gave away her heart and something happened to either of them she'd die.


	90. Secrets

**Secrets**

* * *

Clark had to think carefully on his words because he knew that it was very possible for jealousy to rear its ugly head and make her more upset than she already was. Jealousy wasn't something he could afford because pursuing it would push him into thinking about stealing Sakura away.

And he had an idea about how that endeavor would turn out. If Sakura left anyone it would be him. He had come to learn she was a strong believer in family. Clark seeking to tear apart the family she was trying to build would never sit well with her. If he wanted to be with Sakura he had to accept that the man had a place in Sakura's life. Maybe even in her heart….

Clark briefly closed his eyes before steeling his resolve.

"You can't protect Bruce from everything. He'd resent you if you tried."

Sakura buried her face into his chest. He heard a muffled, "I know." She raised her head. "This is just a thing I'll have to try and get over."

"You've been here all this time, if this is something that bothers you how did you manage before all this?"

Sakura gave him a wry smile. "I'm a ninja Clark. We kind of specialize in secrecy. So the truth is I didn't manage. Not even a little."


	91. Giving Thanks For the Wrong Things

**Giving Thanks For The Wrong Things**

* * *

Sakura sighed. "I barely even manage when _you_ somehow get hurt." Clark stopped breathing. Thankfully, it wasn't something he had to do often.

"Sakura," Clark reached for a strand of her hair and twirled it around her finger. "This is the life we live."

"And I wouldn't try to change that. You know that. I'd be bored to death. I mean thank goodness for villains, right?"

"Sakura!"

Sakura chuckled. "Oh, come on Clark. You can't tell me that if the world suddenly went peaceful, you wouldn't miss the action." Clark narrowed his eyes at his little ninja and didn't reply. "Thanks for taking me out tonight Clark. It really helped, but we really should go home to Bruce."

Without a word, Clark conceded.


	92. Group Hugs

**Group Hugs**

* * *

Bruce would never admit to waiting up for Sakura and Clark to return. He just…happened to be awake when it happened.

As soon as Sakura's feet touched the ground, she made her way over to him and crawled over him and into the bed. She didn't immediately lay down. Instead, she knelt on the bed at his side and reached for his hand. He allowed her to hold it tightly.

"Sorry, Bruce." Bruce raised a brow waiting for her to explain. "For leaving you alone."

"Sakura I've been alone before. It's-"

"No one should be left alone on their wedding night. We were wrong."

Before he could reply, Sakura wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly. He looked at Clark a little helplessly, but all he did was give him a smile and hold his arms open like he wanted a hug too.

Bruce scowled.


	93. Something In Her Eyes

**Something In Her Eyes**

* * *

Bruce awoke the next morning with his arms tangled around…Clark. The Dark Knight let out a slew of expletives before he detangled himself and hopped out of bed oddly enough not waking the man. Or if he had awakened Clark he just didn't care that they were snuggling. He glanced around looking for Sakura wondering how she managed to leave without arousing him. And then reality hit him.

He knew exactly where Sakura was.

Bruce made his way to the nursery that was once his to find Sakura there with Kenton in her arms. A soft look was on her face as she gazed at their son. Something unfamiliar tightened in his chest at the sight. It squeezed tighter when she took note of his presence and looked at him with something akin to delight.


	94. The Killjoy

**The Killjoy**

* * *

"He's perfect Bruce."

Her fingers trailed lightly over Kenton's fingers. The boy's eyes were open into slits and he was bit fidgety and Bruce figured he was starting to get hungry.

"Nothing is perfect Sakura."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Don't be a killjoy Bruce. It's too early in the morning for that." Sakura paused. "Speaking of that. Why _are_ you up?"

"For various reasons Sakura, I didn't go on patrol last night."

"Hmm." Sakura murmured thoughtfully. "Are you going out tonight?"

Bruce gave Sakura a look that made her sigh wistfully. "Back to work already? You know, I think even Batman should have paternity leave."

Bruce moved to Sakura and placed a gentle kiss on top of her head before scooping the boy out of her arms. "Nice try." He murmured before going to see if Alfred had anything ready for his son to eat.


	95. Spreading the News

**Spreading The News**

* * *

Clark found his new family in the kitchen. Bruce sat on a stool at the island with the baby in his arms feeding him. Sakura was fighting her usual battle with Alfred trying to get him to let her help him cook.

And as usual, she was losing.

"Good Morning Master Clark." Alfred greeted deliberately drawing Sakura's attention away from him. Clark fought not to smile.

"Good morning Clark!" She greeted him with a smile that regularly turned his world on its side.

"Good morning everyone." He replied and sat on Bruce's right-hand side to get a better look at Kenton. Clark studied Bruce whose attention wasn't on him and noted that he looked very domesticated. He wondered whether or not he was like that with-

Just then Clark had a thought. "Bruce, did you tell Dick what was going on?"


	96. The Eldest Son

**The Eldest Son**

* * *

Sakura recalled the saying 'Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear' when Dick strolled into the kitchen after Clark's question. He looked tired, but he still graced her with a smile as soon as he saw her.

Sakura loved Dick Grayson. But truthfully love was too weak of a word. She didn't spoil him needlessly nor did she have a respectful distance between them. He was the son of her heart. He was everything she wished the child that she had lost would have been and more.

So, Sakura treated him as if he were her son. Dick never objected to it and neither did Bruce. And so that was how Dick had become her first born child.


	97. Impossibility

**Impossibility**

* * *

Dick took notice of Sakura's bright smile when he dutifully kissed her cheek.

"Rough night?" She questioned.

"It wasn't so bad, I guess. Who's the kid?"

Dick peered at the kid in Bruce's arm and noted something vaguely familiar about him. He moved closer and inquired of Bruce, "Why does he look like you?" Which Superman also known as Clark Kent automatically countered with, "He doesn't look like Bruce."

Dick merely laughed and Sakura snorted. "No, seriously, Bruce you didn't do something crazy like run off and have a kid with Talia al Ghul and now she dumped him on you because she couldn't be bothered to raise a decent human being?"

Bruce scowled while Sakura and Clark laughed uproariously at his very serious question. Like _that_ would ever happen.


	98. Deduction

**Deduction**

* * *

Bruce didn't look like he was about to explain, so Sakura took it upon herself to do so. "Dick, this is our son."

Dick's eyes furrowed in confusion. "You took in another kid?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, Dick. This child is ours biologically." Dick snorted.

"But you were never preggers. At least I don't think you were and unless babies are coming from the stork nowadays…"

That time it was Alfred that started laughing. When the older man calmed down, he said, "You have no idea how close you are Master Dick."

Sakura covered her mouth so she wouldn't start laughing again.


	99. In Other Related News

**In Other Related News**

* * *

Dick started laughing uproariously after the explanation as to Kenton's sudden appearance. Neither Clark nor Bruce was amused, so Sakura ushered him out of the kitchen to deliver the rest of the news to him-and to possibly save his life. But before she did that she gave Dick 'the look.'

"Aw, Sakura they're fun to tease."

"Be that as it may it's still disrespectful and they're still a mite sensitive about Kenton's appearance."

Dick sighed. "I'll apologize."

"Good, but before you do that, there's more news."

Dick arched a brow. "What else happened while I was gone?"

Sakura saw no reason to beat around the bush. "I married Clark and Bruce."

Dick's reaction wasn't what she expected it to be. "Well, it's about time."


	100. New Mom

**New Mom**

* * *

Sakura narrowed her eyes on Dick. "What's that supposed to mean?" Dick looked back at her innocently. His eyes betrayed him, though, dancing merrily to a tune Sakura couldn't hear.

"Nothing. I'm going to get some breakfast and then go to bed. Thank goodness it's the weekend." He disappeared before Sakura could question him further. Although she did yell at him, "Make sure you apologize!"

"Will do, New Mom."

Sakura's lips quirked upward. She sometimes had no idea what to do with the boy. After shaking her head, Sakura went to join the others. Sakura sat down and looked around at the five guys in her life and knew happiness.

Breakfast was wonderful.


	101. Bold After Breakfast

**Bold After Breakfast**

* * *

After breakfast…not so much.

Sakura held Kenton close to her chest cooing over the infant every now and then as she puzzled out what she wanted to say to the two men. They waited quietly as the all sat in Bruce's study. Bruce worked on a few Wayne Enterprises related things while Clark did work for the Planet.

Sakura finally tired of acting like a coward said, "We need to talk about last night."

Both men automatically looked at her and she, in turn, looked back.

"Our relationship is going to be complicated. I get that. I'm not expecting us to hop into bed together and sex each other up as soon as possible."


	102. Thanking Rao For Small Favors

**Thanking Rao for Small Favors**

* * *

Clark felt disappointment stab him and then he buried it. He was better than this. He could control himself and his hormones. Sakura didn't know how he felt and nor did she share his feelings. He was okay with this. At least he was closer to her than he was before. He was her husband. They were in a relationship.

"But I don't expect us to act like we're frigid virgins either." Clark thanked Rao. "The thing is, we know each other. That part of dating, well, we've done it. As far as everything else, well, I don't want to rush either of you."

She didn't have to worry about that with Clark. He really wanted to take her into his arms right that second. It was probably a good thing that Sakura insisted on keeping the baby with them. He was afraid he might have a made a fool of himself.


	103. Expectations and Amusement

**Expectations & Amusement**

* * *

Bruce initially thought she was going to address her nightmare. He assumed she had given Clark the details and he had comforted her the previous night. He expected one or the other to give him the details, but neither had taken the opportunity to do so.

However, it was apparent her nightmares were the furthest thing from her mind. There was a part of him that was disappointed that she hadn't thought to share what was bothering her with him. There was also another part that wanted to figure it out on his own.

And then there was that another part that was amused that Sakura used the phrase 'sex each other up'.


	104. Worse Than Kryptonite

**Worse than Kryptonite**

* * *

"And neither do I want to be rushed."

Bruce held on to his amusement by discreetly observing Clark. Watching Clark Kent was pure entertainment. The man was in agony, and it was hilarious. Sakura Haruno was worse than Kryptonite for the man. He was almost certain that if Superman went rogue right that second all he had to do was put Sakura in some sexy red lingerie, and it would bring him to heal.

He'd beg for forgiveness. He'd promise never to do another bad thing. Hell, if Batman kept Sakura away from him Batman could probably get him to kiss his boots. He could have fun with this.

But he wouldn't...unless he had to.


	105. Spoiled

**Spoiled**

* * *

"But that doesn't mean I want to spend my nights alone." Sakura hesitated briefly and broke eye contact because her next words were very important to her.

"If at all possible, I don't think we should spend any nights away from each other."

Both men were silent, and it unnerved her, so she rambled. "It's just that I think it's a good place to start. I mean, I know you have your apartment in Metropolis Clark, but you're here most of the time anyway. Why don't we just make it permanent and raise our family here?"

The silence remained until Sakura raised her head from where she was staring at Kenton's face and saw both men kneeling before her. Bruce reached out a hand and cupped her face.

"Whatever you want Sakura-" Bruce began and Clark finished, "is yours."

Sakura beamed.


	106. Metropolis

**Metropolis**

* * *

It was true that Clark loved living in Metropolis. He always had, but he didn't for one-second regret leaving it behind for Sakura. He doubted he ever would. It didn't mean he would abandon the city.

Metropolis would always be his city to protect. But now his home would be wherever Sakura was. Although, if he were honest with himself it had been that way for quite some time. It was why the time he spent in his apartment had been rapidly moving toward nonexistent.

However, just because he was making his home in Wayne Manor, it didn't mean that he was going to become a freeloader.


	107. Experience

**Experience**

* * *

Sakura and Bruce agreed to help him move his belongings even though Clark had protested. He could move his things a lot quicker without them. Sakura had rolled her eyes at his reasoning and told him in no uncertain terms.

"And people with only a piece of a brain will be able to figure out you're Superman if they notice. We're helping."

And that was that. They worked swiftly, but efficiently with Bruce meticulously labeling each and every box. Sakura had teased him about his organization, but Bruce ignored her, and Clark was grateful. He now had hope that he'd be able to _find_ things after his move. Because even with the superpowers he had it was still very possible to misplace things.

He knew from experience.


	108. Mission

**Mission**

* * *

Sakura looked back and forth covertly at Clark and Bruce and wondered if it was now the right time to mention her upcoming mission.

She often sensed a bit of agitation with the two men when she hinted at going out with some of the other team members. It didn't always happen, but sometimes it did, and it came out of nowhere. Sometimes, she wondered about Bruce and Clark's sanity, but mostly their sanity issues just amused her.

Sakura had just finished taping a box and was about to move it closer to the door when Bruce gave her a pointed look, and she just handed it over to him so he could label it properly.

"So, I have a mission coming up."

Both men turned and looked at her in unison.


	109. Rage

**Rage**

* * *

"What mission?" Bruce demanded and looked at Clark wondering why Clark hadn't mentioned to him they were going out on a mission. However, Clark looked just as puzzled as he did which meant…

"Who cleared this mission?" Bruce asked.

He watched as Sakura squared her shoulders and readied herself for a fight. "I did." Bruce turned gave Clark a look that clearly said, 'you deal with it or else I'll kill her.' Clark sighed.

"Where are you going Sakura?"

"Throneworld." She replied primly and with such finality that Bruce had to carefully put Clark's belongings down before he threw them across the room.


	110. Logic as a Weapon

**Logic as a Weapon**

* * *

"Sakura, you've never been on an off-world mission before and with Kenton's arrival are you sure this is something you want to do?"

Before Kenton's arrival, Sakura would have said definitely. Her situation was a lot different from Clark and Bruce's. She was no part of their world. No one knew her background. She had no history in this world. She felt like she was cooped up in a cage and she just wanted to _go._ And yet now when she thought of Kenton's cherubic little face leaving was the last thing she wanted.

And yet Sakura had a feeling that if she didn't fight this battle right now she would never leave and she would always feel the way she did.


	111. The Best Policy

**The Best Policy**

* * *

"Why do I get the impression that neither of you wants me to leave?"

Clark saw the warning signs and sought to do the one thing he thought would appease Sakura. Tell the truth.

"I don't."

Sakura looked at him obviously stunned by his admission and Clark shifted awkwardly. "Sakura, when you came here, you were this broken little beauty and all I wanted to do was to take care of you, to make sure you were happy."

"Clark, I am happy." That wasn't entirely accurate, and Clark knew it. There was a part of Sakura that was never content. She needed more, and he was afraid that 'more' would be something he could never give her and she'd leave to find it.

"Yeah, I know. You're happy. You're independent, and you can go whenever you want to." Sakura opened her mouth, but it snapped shut with Clark's next words. "And when you leave there's nothing to say you have to come back."

 **a/n: No Baby Magic tomorrow.**


	112. I Demand Promises!

**I Demand Promises  
**

* * *

Sakura thought Clark looked terribly upset at the thought that she'd leave and never come back. It was simultaneously endearing and annoying. Sakura looked at Bruce trying to gauge his feelings on the matter only to realize he was heavily concealing his thoughts.

Sakura supposed that meant he shared Clark's feelings to a degree.

"Clark, trying to hold me hostage is not the way to keep me around."

"We're not-"

"You totally are! How long has this been going on anyway?" When a sheepish look crossed Clark's face, Sakura shook her head. "Never mind. I don't want to know. What I want is a guarantee from both of you that this ends now."


	113. Strategy

**Strategy**

* * *

Bruce frowned. "You're right. We were wrong to impede you in this way. If it had been me-"

"You would have nailed my ass to the wall." Sakura finished and folded her arms across her chest and gave him a sharp look. Bruce smirked at her accurate description.

"So it ends now. Isn't that right Clark?"

And just like that Sakura's attention focused on Clark who was having a difficult time with this just like Bruce suspected.

It was slightly manipulative on his part, but if Clark fought the situation and won then he would be happy that Sakura was safe with them. If he fought it and lost then, it was a win for him as well since he had already conceded to the reasonable demands of his wife.

And if Clark chose not to fight it at all he still won because he agreed first while Clark was still hesitating and while there was a chance it could backfire on him (by Sakura thinking he had no affection for her) he doubted it.


	114. False Comfort

**False Comfort**

* * *

Clark had never been one to have health problems. He was hale and hearty, but with Sakura looking at him so expectantly he thought he was going to have a heart attack. He struggled with words because he wanted to make her happy, but he didn't want to lie to her.

He was certain that he'd do anything to keep Sakura with him, anything besides let her go.

Thankfully, Sakura decided to be merciful. She walked towards him and slipped her arms around his waist hugging him tightly.

"Clark, I'm your wife." Clark relaxed slightly but then tensed after her next statement. "If I decide to leave you'll know when I hand you the divorce papers."

Clark was not soothed by her words at all. Bruce laughed.


	115. Hidden Sadist

**Hidden Sadist**

* * *

Sakura laughed up at Clark's horrified face and swatted him on the chest. "That's what you get for mission blocking." She pulled away from him and gave him a firm look. "I'm going on this mission Clark Kent. Wrap your mind around it and accept it." Sakura extended her finger at him warningly.

"And if I find out you're sabotaging my mission choices in the future I promise I will make sure you regret it."

Clark blinked rapidly at her, and Sakura knew he was wondering about the certain promise in her words which was good. She wanted him to wonder what she had up her sleeve that was so bad that it would spark regret in him.

A small sadistic side of her wanted him to cross the line so that she could show him what she had up her sleeve.


	116. Double Husband

**Double Husband**

* * *

When Clark got the chance after they made it back to the Manor, he pulled Bruce to the side to make arrangements for his stay. He fidgeted slightly adjusting his glasses on his nose while Bruce eyed him suspiciously.

"I was just hoping we could come to an agreement about my rent."

Bruce's eyes narrowed. "This is what you wanted to talk to me about? I thought it was something important." Clark had gone to him before their departure informing him that he needed to speak to him as soon as they returned home. Bruce had looked interested but hadn't pressed the issue.

Clark squared his shoulders. "It is important. I'm not going to take advantage of you."

"Clark. You married a wealthy man. You're not taking advantage of me any more than Sakura is. You're my husband."

"Not really."

"Clark. This is just one of those things you don't like that you have to accept. I don't want your damned money."

With those words, Bruce strode off leaving behind an extremely uncomfortable Clark.


	117. The Spillage of the Beans

**The Spillage of the Beans**

* * *

Clark had been acting funny ever since they had come home. Sakura expected that behavior, to a degree, once she discovered their duplicitous actions regarding mission sabotaging. But this was different. She saw him go off to speak with Bruce privately and he was now currently worse than he was before. Something was going on that they weren't telling her about and she knew that would only lead to trouble.

Bruce had disappeared off to his cave so Sakura had no problems confronting wayward husband number one.

Sakura blocked Clark's way folded her arms across her chest and said, "Spill it."

She watched the truly horrified look cross Clark's face as he revealed his secret. "I'm a kept man."

Sakura did the only thing she could do. She laughed.


	118. Be Reasonable

**Be Reasonable**

* * *

When Sakura calmed down it was only to find Clark staring at her mutinously.

"Clark, you aren't the only one who is 'kept' in this relationship." She reasoned.

"I can pay for my living expenses."

"And no one doubts that. But you don't have to. We're supposed to be a family here. We have to work together and if Bruce's money can make life easier, why don't we use it?"

"I'm not quitting my job."

"Clark!" Sakura said exasperatedly. "No one is asking you to. Bruce doesn't mind putting a roof over our heads and food on the table. Let. Him."

Clark still didn't look happy. Sakura had to force herself not to roll her eyes.


	119. The Oddities of the Wayne Household

**The Oddities of the Wayne Household**

* * *

Life continued for the Kent-Wayne household. Sakura's mission was upcoming, and while Bruce and Clark weren't exactly comfortable with it, they didn't bitch. Nor did Clark complain about Bruce taking care of him. They were too busy just trying to survive each other.

Clark's relationship with Dick wasn't bad before he moved in with Sakura and Bruce. They talked to each other, joked around a little, and of course, he watched his back whenever they happened to work together on a mission.

However, now that he was fully immersed in his world he noticed more. The boy wasn't always as happy as he seemed. Clark came down for breakfast to find Bruce and Dick at the table. Sakura had yet to join them. Bruce's face was buried in the paper, and Dick had his fists clenched on the table staring down at the plate.

He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong, but he felt a hand on his arm and looked down at Sakura to find her shaking her head negatively. She breezed towards Dick and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then over to Bruce where she snatched the paper out his hand and made it disappear. She did it so naturally that it made him wonder if this was a regular occurrence. Bruce sat at the head of the table, and Sakura sat at Bruce's right-hand side and gestured for Clark to sit on her left. She then glared at Dick until he grumbled, picked up his food and such then moved to sit at Bruce's left.

She then gave them all a bright smile and said, "Good morning, everyone."

And with those three words, he felt the tension in the room ease.


	120. Broken

**Broken**

* * *

After breakfast, Bruce pulled his usual disappearing act and Dick learning from his mentor did the same giving him a moment alone with Sakura. The questions bubbled forth and spilled out his mouth before he could stop them.

"What's wrong with them?"

Sakura sighed and glanced at the door where they both exited the room. She rose to her feet and closed the sliding door and sealed them inside. Her fingers then moved rapidly, and he was certain she was ensuring they wouldn't be overheard. She then moved back to the table and finished up her meal.

"Not them, Clark. Bruce. The question is what's wrong with Bruce? And I think you and I both know that Bruce is broken."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not really back yet. But I will be in May. There's a poll up on my profile page I ask that you check out.  
**

 **Thanks,**

 **JnR**


	121. Distance

**Distance**

* * *

"How does that relate to Dick? I mean-"

Sakura sighed. "Dick, to a degree, is broken too. But Bruce, someone who understands his pain took him in. And that helped a little, but he needs more from Bruce. However, Bruce puts a distance between the two of them. It makes things shaky sometimes."

Clark leaned on the table and put his face in his hand. "He's not like that with us."

Sakura laughed hysterically. "Are you kidding? After I had lost-" Sakura sobered. "After I lost the baby and could care for myself Bruce threw a brick wall up between us. If I weren't used to someone I care about holding me at a distance I would have given up on Bruce a long time ago."

Clark ground his teeth together. He hated when she even vaguely mentioned Sasuke.


	122. Danger, Will Robinson

**Danger, Will Robinson**

* * *

Clark, ever the Mr. Fix-It, asked, "What do we do?"

Sakura gave him a wry grin. "We keep them from killing each other." Clark stared at Sakura aghast.

"Sakura, surely we can-" but Sakura shook her head before he could finish his sentence.

"That way lies danger, Superman. He'll punish us all if we try to interfere. I, for one, don't like it when Dick has to suffer for my actions no matter how well-intentioned they may be."

Sakura stood. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to go check on our Boy Wonder and make sure he's alright."

Clark watched Sakura dispel her jutsu and head off for a bout of damage control. Clark frowned. They could do better than that.


	123. Family

**Family**

* * *

Dick was a beautiful boy with a sweet if slightly wicked temperament. Sakura had always adored him. Although who wouldn't? Sakura found him lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling. Sakura sat down on his bed and waited for Dick to look her way.

When he finally turned and looked at her, she gave him a smile and said, "We love you, Dick. Now, always, forever, and until the end of time."

Then Dick was in her arms and Sakura was holding him tightly and murmuring, "We are a family. Kenton is your brother. And both of you are our sons."

Dick hesitated a second before saying, "Superman's too?"

"Of course."


	124. Balance

**Balance**

* * *

Bruce had one coping mechanism that had served him well in his lifetime. That mechanism was beating the ever loving shit out of criminals in Gotham. And yet it seemed as if the world were conspiring against him as Gotham went quiet his first month of married life. Quiet as in disgusting silent with no criminal element to be seen.

It was a conspiracy.

So he had to stay and home and deal with his family. It wasn't that he didn't care about them. He did in his way. But it was too much at once. A husband. A wife. Another son. And an elder son who…

It was no wonder he became waspish, and Bruce wondered if Alfred was right. Maybe he did self-sabotage.


	125. Tag, You're It

**Tag, You're It**

* * *

Clark knew Sakura was up to something. She had specifically told him not to get involved with the situation between Bruce and Dick so that he wouldn't make things worse on Dick, but he had a feeling that he wasn't going to follow her own advice.

So when she appeared in front of him with her hands on her hips and stated plainly, "You have two sons now. I expect you to act like it." He suddenly knew what the problem was between Dick and Bruce and wondered how she had figured it out—or if Dick had told her. Sakura pointed to the staircase that led up and said, "Now it's your turn."

Clark merely nodded his head and went to talk to Dick.


	126. The Most Awesome

**The Most Awesome**

* * *

When Clark enters Dick's room, he realizes he has absolutely no idea what to say. Dick looks at him with large expectant eyes and Clark returns his gaze with something close to terror.

Eventually, Dick snorts and says, "New Mom sent you, didn't she? Don't worry Clark. I'm okay now. You don't need to—"

Clark cleared his throat and said, "I'm not opposed to being New Dad." Dick's words died in his throat. "I mean if you want, that is."

Dick's answer was to launch himself from the bed and into Clark's arms. Clark caught him easily. "We're going to be the most awesome super family ever!"

Clark chuckled.


	127. The New Wife's Powers

**The New Wife's Powers  
**

* * *

Sakura stared at Bruce with imploring green eyes. Those eyes of hers said more than any word ever could. She moved over to him where he sat in the Batcave and perched herself on the arm of the chair. Her body didn't move or waver, and silently he admired her balance.

She didn't say a word, and in some ways, she reminded him of Alfred because he knew what was on her mind and what she wanted just like he would have known had it been Alfred. The havoc that man could wreak with only a handful of well-said words made Bruce shake his head.

She watched him work for a while and eventually threaded her fingers through his hair. Her touch inadvertently soothed the savage beast within him.

Eventually, he spoke, "I'll talk to Dick."

"He loves you," to which he replied, "the hell if I know why."

He ignored Sakura's sigh.

 **A/N: Sorry. Wednesday updates are hard for me.**


	128. Staying & Changing

**Staying & Changing**

* * *

Bruce knocked on Dick's door and heard a hesitant, "Come in." He entered noting that the door creaked and hadn't previously.

Dick was sitting on his bed looking at him clearly wondering why he was there. Bruce sighed.

"Sakura sent you," Dick grumbled.

"She didn't send me anywhere." Bruce countered, and the boy's disbelieving look irritated him. Bruce moved and sat down at Dick's side. "Look, now that Sakura, Clark, and Kenton are here permanently things are going to change. I can't say that every change is going to be a good one, but we can survive it and be happy if that's what we want."

"Are you going to change?"

"Do you want me to?"

Dick nodded and shook his head. Bruce raised a brow, so Dick stood and beckoned that he follow. Bruce did so, curious as to how the boy's mind was working. Eventually, he was led to Kenton's room. Alfred sat in a rocking chair in the room and eyed them both curiously.

"Alfred you don't have to stay in here day and night. One of us can-" Alfred waved off his words.

"Master Clark just brought the boy in here. He's napping. It's fine."

"We can get a baby monitor, so we'll know if he needs us."

Dick interrupted. "This!"

Bruce looked at Dick puzzled. "This what?"

"This is what I want to change."

Bruce and Alfred exchanged a look. "I don't understand."

"I want you to love me the way you do Kenton."

Alfred gave Bruce a look that said this was all his fault, he was an idiot, and he needed to fix it now. Bruce moved to the boy and took him into his arms. "I already do." When it felt like Dick would pull away, Bruce held him tighter. "What did you want to stay the same?"

"I want to be Robin. I always want to be Robin."

Bruce wondered if the boy thought that Kenton would one day take his place perhaps because of genetics. He didn't realize that Robin was created because of him-and not anyone else. "Dick, as long as I'm the goddamn Batman you can be my Robin if that's what you want."

Bruce felt Dick smile.


	129. Trouble in Paradise

**Trouble in Paradise**

* * *

Ever since Sakura silently encouraged Bruce to talk to Dick, he had been avoiding her, and it was irritating her. His attitude was why she hadn't wanted Clark involved. A moody Bruce was an asshole Bruce, and no one should have to deal with that if they didn't have to.

It had been a few weeks now, and she didn't know how it was that she managed to share a bed with the man and yet never saw him. And she was aware enough to know that he still came to their bed every night. Even half asleep she could recognize the feel of Bruce's body behind her, around her.

She hadn't mentioned Bruce's distance to Clark. She didn't have to because Clark wasn't an idiot. And after he said so many times, 'Hey did Bruce tell you-' only to find that he had not was a big clue.

She was about to leave on a mission, and she was just trying to tell the damned man goodbye, but he was as elusive as a shadow. So because of this Sakura was forced to use her secret weapon. Sakura moved into the kitchen and sat down on a nearby stool and watched Alfred prepare dinner. When he turned and looked at her curiously, she smiled.


	130. The Tip

**The Tip**

* * *

Alfred took one look at Sakura's face and cut to the chase. "I am no one's fool Mistress Sakura. What is it that you require of me?"

Sakura gaped like a fish momentarily at being caught so quickly. Alfred was amazing. She loved him so much.

"Oh, don't look so stunned. You always use the same look when you want something. You should change it up a bit before Master Bruce, and Master Clark catch on."

Sakura was slightly aghast at realizing that Alfred thought she deliberately manipulated Clark and Bruce into doing what she wanted.

Ok. Maybe Sakura did manipulate them sometimes, but for the most part, she didn't!

Alfred raised a brow expectantly. After thinking for a second, Sakura shrugged and forged ahead.

"Bruce is hiding from me."


	131. It's Not What You Think

**It's Not What You Think**

* * *

"Mistress Sakura I must ask that you not involve me in the games the two of you play. It is hardly appropriate."

Sakura stared at Alfred for a moment confused until the answer dawned on her. He thought they were playing some kinky sex game. Sakura sputtered. It was not sexytimez! They weren't even ready for-

"We're not…I can't believe you…Alfred!"

"Yes, Mistress?"

Sakura felt her eye twitch. "I'm leaving on a mission, and I want to say goodbye to Bruce, but he's being moody and temperamental. I can't find him."

"And did you try enhancing your hearing and listening for his heartbeat?"

"That's an invasion of privacy. Clark and I try not to use our, um gifts unless necessary."

"I see. Then if you can't find him, I would suggest taking a walk in the far east corner of the gardens."

Sakura loved Alfred-sometimes.


	132. What She Wanted

**What She Wanted**

* * *

When Sakura found Bruce, he was exactly where Alfred said he would be. (But of course, that would be the case.) He was sitting on a bench in the gardens reading a book. Sakura angled her head to see the title. It was called _Making a Killing on Wall Street._ Sakura wondered if he actually needed more money. It didn't seem likely.

Sakura wasn't hiding her presence. His head rose when she approached, and Sakura smiled tentatively at him. His eyes were guarded, and Sakura knew he expected that she wanted something else from him that he wasn't comfortable with.

Maybe she did.

"I'm leaving on a mission." She hesitated when he didn't reply but continued when no response was imminent. "I wanted to say goodbye."


	133. No Regrets

**No Regrets**

* * *

Bruce didn't immediately reply to her words, and Sakura was tempted just to walk away. She didn't want to fight with Bruce before she left because what if something happened to her while she was on the mission and she never came back? That wasn't a memory that she wanted to leave Bruce with. Sakura knew better than anyone what it was like to lose a loved one and have regrets. She also didn't want him to think that she was angry with him. She wasn't. She knew that this was just who Bruce was. If she tried to force him into anything he would balk.

So when Bruce remained silent, Sakura merely approached him, leaned down, and kissed his cheek.

"Be safe while I'm gone."


	134. The Wait

**The Wait**

* * *

Sakura paused before she turned to leave. She couldn't help herself. She wanted him to say something, anything to her. She wanted to hear some sort of concern for her safety or she wanted him to ask her to stay. She would have settled for a smile but she there was a saying about cold days and hell that applied to that sort of wishful thinking.

She had only taken a few steps away when she felt Bruce's hand encircle hers and keep her from moving away. He was still seated on the bench though, and Sakura didn't turn back to look at him. She did smile when he said, "I'll be waiting."


	135. The Little Robin

**The Little Robin**

* * *

After Sakura left Bruce she went to go see Dick. He was training in the Bat Cave and without thought silently snuck up on him and playfully attacked him. He was ready for her and Sakura was proud of that fact. He was their little Robin and they wouldn't let him be unprepared.

Dick flipped backward dodging missing the punch (she only barely pulled) she sent his way. The smile on his face was large and Sakura couldn't help but return it. She cut their session short since she needed to be on her way.

"I'm leaving soon." She murmured and Dick nodded.

"We'll pick it up where we left off when you get back."

"It's a deal." Sakura said and they shook on it.


	136. When I'm Gone

**When I'm Gone**

﴾﴿

Sakura next goes to see Kenton. He was with Alfred. The man was taking to Kenton remarkable well. Although, she never doubted it at all. Sakura swept into the room and took the boy into her arms. Her heart ached, and she hated the thought of leaving him behind. She was aware that the work that she does for the League was important, but looking into her baby boy's innocent face, she wanted to say damn it all.

She wanted to, but she knew she couldn't shirk her responsibility. She asked Kenton, "Will you miss me when I'm gone, handsome?"

Kenton didn't answer—Sakura probably wouldn't have been frightened half to death if he did but he did smile at her, and her heart melted a little more.

Alfred claimed the smile was gas. She ignored him.


	137. Pouty Clark

**Pouty Clark  
**

* * *

She was leaving on a mission halfway across the world with Diana and other members of their team. It wasn't that he didn't trust Diana. He trusted her with his life. (What he would never say or allow himself to put into thought was that he didn't trust her with Sakura's life.) It was more like he didn't like Sakura being away from him for extended periods of time. It was alright if she went with Bruce. It was alright if she went with him.

It was never okay if she left without either one of them. Unfortunately, he could never tell her that, or he'd barely survive what she did to him. Sakura was no Darkseid, but she wasn't a weak little miss either.

"Clark, I'll be fine."

"I know." Clark was aware that he sounded like a sullen little boy but for some reason Sakura's eyes brightened and she kissed him on the cheek.

"It would be remiss of me to abandon you right after I've captured you," Clark said nothing about how she didn't catch him per se. His mother had held them all at gunpoint, and that was a depressing thought. "I'm not that careless. I'll come home safe and sound. Take care of my guys for me."

With a hug, she flounced off taking his heart with her. Before she walked out the door, she turned and face him and said, "I'll miss you."

It was then that Clark realized that she had wrapped around her finger so tightly that it was ridiculous.


	138. Written All Over Her Face

**Written All Over Her Face**

* * *

Diana took one look at Sakura's face and knew something was going on. She was certain of it because Sakura avoided eye contact as much as she could. And since she had met Sakura Haruno she exuded confidence-even if it was feigned.

There could only be one reason for such an act. She had finally chosen between Bruce and Clark. All the romantic (sexual) tension that floated between the three of them would finally be resolved, and personally, Diana was glad of it.

There was a betting pool going on, and Diana knew she was going to win it. She hadn't placed an actual bet. She didn't need or want the money. She _did_ need the satisfaction of knowing she was right in Sakura's choice. Diana wasn't going to say anything immediately. But she as soon as they left the Watchtower they were going to have 'the discussion.'

When the pool on the Watchtower started going around on whether or not the Copy Ninja would end up with Superman or Batman she formed an opinion immediately. Especially since it was only a matter of time before one of the two men cracked and made a move.

Because the Copy Ninja never would. The woman was oblivious to how she had two of the most powerful men in the League (and power is relative) eating out the palm of her hand.

So when the Copy Ninja appeared with a little extra swing in her hips Wonder Woman knew _something_ happened. And while it was a bit nosey she was determined to find out what.


	139. Puzzlement

**Puzzlement**

* * *

Sakura considered Diana to be a friend, so she held no fear of the woman. However, when Sakura saw her marching toward her with an indecipherable look, she couldn't help but take a step back.

"Wonder Woman what's going on?" The question slipped out her mouth the moment she stopped in front of her. Diana's brow arched.

"I could ask you the same thing." Sakura blinked and stared at her puzzled.

"I don't understand."

"Don't worry. You will. Let's gather the others and go."

Sakura couldn't help but think that the words sounded ominous and her fear inched up another notch.


	140. That One Where the Author is a Nut

**That One Where the Author is a Nut**

* * *

Diana didn't say another word as they gathered the others. There were four of them going on the mission—women only. It was, of course, Sakura, Diana, Zatanna, and another heroine known as Juniper.

Sakura didn't know much about Juniper, but she was always around. When she consulted Superman and Batman about what exactly it was that Juniper did, as in her powers, they both replied in unnervingly wooden voices, "She's runs this bitch."

She thought they were joking with her the first time she asked and had been irritated at their teasing, but every time she asked their answer remained the same in the same empty voice. Juniper unnerved her—and Sakura had a feeling she knew it judging by the big creepy smile she always wore while looking at her.


	141. Respect

**Respect**

* * *

Zatanna rushed Sakura as soon as she saw her. Her eyes were alight, and she had questions brimming in her eyes. Questions about her son that Sakura was dying to answer. Still, Sakura shook her head and said, "Let's get out of here first Z, before you start the inquisition."

"Whatever you say, Copy Ninja." Zatanna grabbed her arm like she was going to run off at the first opportunity. Inwardly, Sakura laughed.

Wonder Woman took the lead even though on missions as one of the founding three Sakura was typically team leader. Wonder Woman was their fourth member, though because once Sakura saw the woman fight she had been determined for Clark and Bruce to have the woman on their team.

She was an asset and balance that their team had needed. Sakura had great respect for the woman. However, when they boarded the spacecraft and she turned and looked at Sakura like she was about to interrogate her (she was running her hand over her lasso in a way that made her eye twitch) Sakura felt a tiny thread of fear.


	142. Loose Lips

**Loose Lips**

* * *

It was fear that probably made her tongue a little loose. "I didn't do it." The words came out of Sakura's mouth before she could even think them through. Juniper snorted and replied, "Yes you did."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at her, but Juniper only chuckled and gestured Zatanna to the pilot's seat. The Kunoichi sat down and strapped herself in, and Diana chose to sit next to her which wasn't a good sign. Especially since Diana didn't respond to her earlier statement.

"How's the baby?" Zatanna immediately asked no longer able to hold it.

"Adorable. Perfect. Perfectly Adorable." Sakura said gleefully.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw Diana frown. "What baby?"


	143. Compelling Without Being Compelled

**Compelling Without Being Compelled**

* * *

Sakura's face was comical. Sakura, Bruce, and Clark hadn't exactly talked to anyone except Zatanna about the possibility of using magic to defeat Darkseid. They should have spoken to Wonder Woman. It was true that the League was Bruce and Clark's brainchild. Sakura had been instrumental in getting Diana to join them, but Diana had helped them all build the League.

For something so major…they should have spoken to her.

"I…have a son." Sakura began tentatively. Diana studied her for a moment, fingering her lasso. Sakura threw up her hands and said, "Hey! No compelling! I'm telling the truth." Sakura eyed the lasso distastefully. "Put that thing away."


	144. The Proud Mother

**The Proud Mother**

* * *

Diana gave Sakura a bemused look before moving her hand away from her lasso.

They were in space before the conversation moved any further. "So? Baby?"

"Yeah, about that."

Zatanna interrupted. "I helped them make a magical one." Sakura wished Zatanna wouldn't help.

An eyebrow arched. "Them?"

Zatanna called out, "Yeah. It's Batman, Superman, and the Copy Ninja's kid."

Juniper scoffed. "That's bull shit. There's no sex magical enough to have a kid with three parents. Who in their right mind would believe that nonsense?"

Sakura, unable to help herself, broke out pictures. "Seeing is believing Juni." She passed her phone to Diana whose eyes went soft at Kenton's face. Sakura felt proudly smug.


	145. Not My Baby

**Not My Baby**

* * *

Sakura had no qualms about showing off her son because if she did say so herself, he was a handsome devil. She reveled in the oohs and ahhs of her companions until Diana asked, "So why did you guys decide to have Zatanna make you a baby?"

Sakura silently prayed that Zatanna would remain silent on the matter, but her prayers were in vain.

"They were looking for a way to defeat Darkseid."

Sakura smacked herself. "Zatanna—"

Wonder Woman arched a brow. "And we're supposed to do this with a baby? Like human sacrifice?"

Sakura snarled, "No!" before she could think about it.


	146. Gratitude

**Gratitude**

"Be calm, Sister. I would harm no child. I am merely trying to understand."

Sakura took a few calming breaths before saying, "We were merely looking for a solution. None of us were expecting a baby." Sakura caught an expression on Zatanna's face and then frowned. "Right, Zatanna?"

When Zatanna opened her mouth to reveal a falsehood, Wonder Woman began stroking her lasso threateningly. Juniper laughed.

"I was joking. I didn't expect you guys to keep him. I was just trying to show you that magic isn't something to be trifled with."

"So wait." Sakura said, "You lied to us? He isn't capable of defeating Darkseid?"

"Now? No. But one day…"

Before Zatanna could say anything further, Sakura said fervently, _"Thank you."_


	147. Past

**Past**

* * *

The three women were stunned when the Copy Ninja burst into tears.

"Hey, now," Zatanna began gently. "I didn't mean-"

Sakura gave a watery laugh but waved her off. "I'm not angry Zatanna. You have no idea how happy you've made me. I know I'm not very forthcoming with information about myself and I'm certain Batman and Superman haven't told you anything about me either but,—I've lost a child before. It happened when I first met them. It was not a pleasant time in my life."

The women fell silent at the severity of her words.

"My son can never replace the one I've lost, but I can't help but admit he eases the pain some. So really, thank you."


	148. Her Original Triad

**Her Original Triad**

* * *

Her words lead to questions that Sakura assures them she has no problem answering. The ache is there when she thinks back to her past—to Kakashi and Sasuke, but she would never forget them.

"Where are you from?" Zatanna asks tentatively, and Sakura explains about the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She describes how it was all lost and had been destroyed. She tells them how her lovers had sent her to this world to save her and their child but how only she had made it.

Juniper quirks a brow. "Lovers?"

Sakura blushes. "I had two. We were a triad. It wasn't a common relationship back home, but it wasn't very unusual either."

Sakura misses the look that the three women exchange.


	149. Too Late

**Too Late**

* * *

"So you're not opposed to multiple partners," Diana said cautiously. Sakura laughed.

"Not at all. As long as all partners are on the same page, then it's fine."

Sakura heard an eager note in Zatanna's voice, "So if I said I knew a couple of guys who might be interested in a relationship like that…"

Diana looked at Zatanna sharply knowing that she was trying to influence Sakura because of the bet going on in the League. In fact, Diana wouldn't be surprised if her baby making stint was a plot to get the situation to lean in her direction.

"I'd have to say it was too late. I'm sort of taken."


	150. Sakura's Got a Man at Home

**Sakura's got a man (men) at home**

* * *

The ship fell silent. Sakura looked around at the three women who were very obviously stunned. She shifted uncomfortably suddenly wondering if, perhaps, it would have been better to stay silent. She hadn't talked to Clark and Bruce about announcing their relationship to the League. She should have because something told her that everyone would notice them behaving differently.

The cat was out of the bag now, so Sakura just went with it.

"Who…?" Zatanna asked stunned.

Sakura felt a blush creep up on her cheeks. "I married Batman and Superman."

There was a brief silence before she heard a chorus of, " _Married!"_


	151. The Reasons For Marriage

**The Reasons For Marriage**

* * *

Juniper started cackling madly while Zatanna and Diana looked dumbfounded. Of all the scenarios that had crossed their minds in the short time that the Copy Ninja has said she was spoken for this one didn't quite cover it.

" _When did this happen?"_ Zatanna screeched.

Sakura shrugged. "Not long ago."

"Who said 'I love you' first?" Diana shot out.

Sakura's face grew warm at the question, and she started to stutter. "L-love?"

"Yeah, Copy Ninja. Love." Zatanna threw in. "The reason why people get married."

"That's not the only reason why people get married." Sakura countered and cursed herself when she managed to shock the trio again.


	152. In Which the Author is a Troll

**In Which the Author is a Troll**

* * *

Sakura cleared her throat and tried, in vain, to change the subject.

"Are we there yet?"

Juniper slowly shook her head. "It's not going to be that easy, Copy Ninja."

Sakura scowled, but Juniper pressed, "So, who doesn't love whom?" Sakura studied her face, and it was like she already knew the answer to the question but was waiting for Sakura to say it out loud.

She really didn't like Juniper.

"Clark doesn't love Bruce," Sakura admitted easily. Diana narrowed her eyes at the reply and said, "Is that all?"

"Bruce doesn't love Clark."

The three women all exchanged looks that Sakura was determined to ignore.

"And?" Juniper pressed, but Sakura continued stubbornly silent until in unison all three women arched a brow. Sakura threw her hands up in the air exasperated by the whole conversation.

"And neither one of them loves me!"


	153. The Blunt Truth

**The Blunt Truth**

* * *

There was a moment of complete and utter silence before the ship erupted in laughter. Sakura watched as their faces turned red. Zatanna stomped her feet on the ground she was so tickled.

"Tell me," Zatanna said between gasps of air, "that you don't believe that." Zatanna snorted. "Tell me that your sense of humor is the best thing ever."

Sakura pursed her lips and folded her arms across her chest. Tears started streaming down Zatanna's face. "I don't see why this is so funny to you all."

Diana was the first to sober once she realized they were hurting Sakura's feelings. It took the other two a little extra time.

Diana reached out and squeezed Sakura's hand. "Because Copy Ninja Bruce and Clark are so in love with you they can't see straight. They would do _anything_ for you."


	154. Because Batman and Superman Can Be Scary

**Because Batman and Superman Can Be Scary**

* * *

Sakura's brain shut down because it looked like Diana wasn't joking in the slightest. She had to be though because Bruce and Clark had never made her think they wanted anything more than friendship before their marriage. In fact, their marriage was just for Kenton's sake.

Diana slowly began to nod her head. "It's true Sakura. I can't believe you've been blind to it all this time."

Zatanna murmured so softly that Sakura almost didn't hear it, "Maybe that's why they maintained a distance because _she_ wasn't showing an interest."

"And yet," Juniper interrupted, "they managed to keep every male member of the League away from her until she realized they were waiting for her. _That_ is an amazing feat."


	155. Subject Dropped Case Closed

**Subject Dropped/Case Closed**

* * *

Diana rolled her eyes.

"Not so amazing when you consider who they're dealing with. What man willingly wants to cross either Batman or Superman for a woman?"

Zatanna and Juniper fell silent.

"Flash?" Juniper offered.

All three women just looked at her and Juniper mimed zipping her lips.

"They're not in love with me," Sakura emphasized once more.

"Alright. Fine. I'll play Devil's advocate." Zatanna said. "They're not in love with you. But you're in love with them, right?"

They watched as Sakura's face closed off. Her spine straightened and the Copy Ninja that she was famed to be leaked onto her face.

"Ladies, we have a mission. Let's focus on that."

And just like that, the subject was dropped.


	156. Duty Calls

**Duty Calls**

* * *

You would think Sakura Wayne-Kent had died by the behavior of the men she left behind. Bruce, Alfred noted, was surlier than usual and the newly minted Master Clark Kent-Wayne was moping about like a teenage boy that just got dumped.

They were so utterly ridiculous that even Master Dick avoided them like the plague. Three days after her departure Alfred finally said at dinnertime, "Really, you would think the two of you would have told her you loved her by now."

Master Dick snorted, and Alfred leveled him with a scolding look. He watched as the two men looked at each other and then away.

And that was when Alfred realized something _else_ was going on. Alfred sighed realizing a parent's job was never done.


	157. Clarification

**Clarification**

* * *

Alfred wanted to say something immediately, but he thought it prudent to enlist the aid of Martha Kent first. He knew Master Bruce like the back of his hand, but he didn't know Master Clark quite as well.

It would be in everyone's best interest if he had a well-rounded picture before he took to meddling. And it was a good thing that he did because Mrs. Kent had the information he was missing.

"They think she's still in love with the father of the child she lost. Clark, at least, doesn't want to push his feelings on her before she's ready for them."

Alfred fell silent at the words. He remembered when Mistress Sakura had first arrived and how utterly broken and devastated she had been and somewhat understood.


	158. Agreement

**Agreement**

* * *

However, that was then, and this was now. Alfred like to think he knew Mistress Sakura rather well and she loved those boys. She loved them fiercely. He told Martha that and the woman had chuckled.

"It's easy to see when you're on the outside looking in. But to them…well, someone will have to make the first move."

"If we wait on any of them to make the first move Master Kenton will be the only grandchild we have."

Martha laughed before she agreed.

"But give them a little time Alfred. At least they're all married now. And we never thought _that_ would happen either."

Flatly Alfred said, "It wouldn't have if it hadn't been for your shotgun."

Martha laughed once more.


	159. Irrational (Rational) Fear

**Irrational (Rational) Fear**

* * *

Sakura didn't do much talking the remainder of her mission. She did her job, but her mind kept going back to her conversation with her teammates.

Bruce and Clark couldn't be in love with her. They had never shown any interest like that. Sure, they agreed to give the marriage thing a try, but that didn't mean anything.

They were essentially dating with conjugal rights if they chose to exercise them.

Hell, she only recently found out that they weren't in a relationship. She couldn't let herself feel more than basic friendship before that. She cared about Bruce and Clark a lot, but that didn't mean much.

Sakura's chest seized up as memories of the Nine-Tailed Fox stabbed Kakashi through the chest.


	160. Ask A Stupid Question

**Ask A Stupid Question**

* * *

Sakura could admit she mentally flipped a switch and went into ninja mode on her teammates. The mission had to be accomplished and then she could go home. She wanted to go back to her family so badly. She expected to hear some ribbing from her teammates about it, yet they remained suspiciously quiet.

Did they think she was in love with Bruce and Clark?

She wanted to ask, but then she wasn't stupid enough to do so. You only ask a question when you're prepared to hear the answer and Sakura wasn't prepared.

Eventually, she felt Diana's firm hand on her shoulder.

"It will be okay, Copy Ninja. You have your whole lives to work things out."

Sakura hoped she was right.


	161. Parenting Techniques

**Parenting Techniques**

* * *

Kenton Wayne had Clark wrapped around his finger. (In all honesty, it was everyone, but especially Clark) Clark hadn't thought he could love another person more than his current family members, but he was wrong.

There was something about this child that he had inadvertently created with Bruce and Sakura that—

Clark shook his head and rocked Kenton gently.

"You'll spoil him," Bruce said entering the bedroom.

"It's okay if he's a little spoiled." Clark countered.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "When you're awake with him at all times of the night because he won't go to sleep without your rocking him you'll feel differently."

Clark snorted. "It's not like you're not already up at all times of the night-"

"Working."

"And even so, I don't need much sleep."

"He's a magical baby Clark. You'll need all the sleep you can get."


	162. Tricks of the Trade

**Tricks of the Trade**

* * *

"I can take care of a baby Bruce. I've been a babysitter in my life more times than I can count." Clark saw a smirk on Bruce's lips and immediately scowled. "Shut up, Bruce."

Bruce held out his arms. "Give him here." Clark shot him a dubious look. "He _is_ my son too."

Reluctantly, Clark unloaded his burden. Bruce immediately ran a thumb down the boy's cheek. "I have some great genes."

Clark bit his lip to keep from starting the fight that Bruce wanted. So distracted he was that he missed the tension drain out of Kenton and the boy fall asleep.

"How did you do that?" Clark whispered hoping not to wake him up.

Clark thought Bruce wasn't going to reply, but then he shifted, and Clark saw that he was holding something decidedly feminine. It looked like one of Sakura's shirts.

Did he just use Sakura's scent to put Kenton to bed?

Clark sighed. The League did call him one of the world's most brilliant minds.


	163. Paying Attention

**Paying Attention**

* * *

 _Poke._

"Dick, don't poke the baby in the face."

"…I can poke him in the side, then?"

"No," came the simultaneous replies from Alfred, Bruce, and Clark.

Dick grumbled a little under his breath. "He's getting bigger."

Bruce, who was reading the paper, said, "No one stays small forever."

Dick rolled his eyes. "I know that. I'm just saying that he's a fatty."

Bruce bites back a snort.

 _Poke._

"Master Dick!" Alfred scolded.

"You can't tell me you all don't see this! This is not normal."

All three men moved toward Kenton's baby cage and peered inside.

Kenton was noticeably larger.

Alfred's brow arched. "That probably _isn't_ normal."


	164. Sakura Doesn't Like Constantine

**Sakura Doesn't Like Constantine**

* * *

Clark had no idea if it were magic related but he did know that Sakura was going to be very angry-especially if she found out that no one noticed the change except Dick. He wasn't going to tell if Bruce wasn't.

"What are we going to do?"

Clark immediately throws the question at Bruce and can tell he isn't happy about it.

"I think the important part is to make sure he's healthy right now. Why don't you call Zatanna?"

Clark shook his head. "She's on the mission with Sakura."

"What other magic users do we know then?"

"Uh, Constantine?"

Bruce gave Clark a dirty look. "Oh, fine. Call him, and when Sakura comes home, you can tell her it was _your_ idea to have him check on Kenton."

Clark grumbled. "You don't have to be mean, Bruce. I'm calling J'onn."


	165. If The Shoes Fits

**If the Shoe Fits**

* * *

"He is a healthy little boy, from what I can tell. His mind is free from any stress. Jason Blood should be here soon, though. I'm told he had business to take care of."

"Thank you, J'onn."

The boy was asleep on Clark's shoulder, and J'onn placed a hand on his back.

"May I?" He asked and the longing Clark saw on his face moved him. "I never thought I'd see you in this role so soon." Clark frowned not understanding. "Father." J'onn clarified. "It suits you."

"And husband?"

J'onn makes a noncommittal noise that makes Clark's eyes narrow. At his expression, J'onn isn't able to hide his smile for long.

"Despite your differences you and Batman have always worked well together. I expect you will continue to do so in the future."


End file.
